Em Mil Pedaços Parte II
by deviliciouss
Summary: Snape e Tonks, continuação de Em Mil Pedaços. Porque até mesmo as melhores intenções podem ter resultados desastrosos.
1. Prólogo

_30 de Junho de 2000._

Era louco, absurdo. Ninguém jamais acreditaria; nem se visse acontecendo diante dos próprios olhos. Severus Snape e Nymphadora Tonks... (e nesse ponto ele sempre parava, tomava fôlego e só então seguia em frente, porque era hora da palavra perigosa)... apaixonados. Mais que isso: admitindo. Se entendendo. Quando Snape parava para analisar tudo o que haviam passado até ali, parecia que haviam saído vencedores improváveis de uma longa corrida de obstáculos. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, jamais. E, no entanto...

... não podia ser mais real. Tão real quanto o sol já quente àquela altura da manhã acariciando seu corpo; tão real quanto os lençóis enroscados nas pernas e o calor do corpo dela bem próximo. Pensar sobre aquilo tudo o preenchia com alguma coisa nova que ele não sabia muito bem o que era; algo que se chocava com o que ele havia sido até então. E mesmo que esse algo incomodasse, não deixava de ser extremamente reconfortante, delicioso. Severus fechou os olhos e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram um tantinho para cima.

"O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Claro que foi alguma coisa. Você sorriu de repente. O que é?"

"Já lhe disse. Nada. Nada que você já não saiba."

Tonks, claro, jamais aceitaria aquela resposta. Atacou-o com uma enxurrada de beijos entremeados por "conta!". Mas Snape nada disse; e muitos minutos depois ela por fim se deu por vencida, e aninhou-se em seus braços.

"Algumas coisas não vão mudar nunca, não é mesmo?", ela suspirou.

"Você sabia que seria assim."

"Me explica como é que", ela sussurrou, muito próxima aos lábios dele, "todo esse mau humor e rabugice conseguem ser tão atraentes?"; e o beijou. Snape correspondeu ao beijo e então, varreu da mente pensamentos e preocupações.

Eram momentos assim que faziam valer a pena o romance secreto, o desconforto com aquele sentimento que ia ficando cada vez maior (mas, ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais familiar e suportável) e um ou outro desentendimento. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar completamente no fato dela não se importar com o quanto ele havia errado, ou com sua aparência. Mas nada disso tinha a menor importância quando ela o beijava daquela forma, cúmplice e cheia de preguiça, depois de uma noite toda...

oOo

"... juntos", disse Harry, batendo com o dedo sobre dois pontinhos no Mapa do Maroto. "Ainda. Não se moveram um centímetro desde a última olhada que eu dei, antes de dormir."

"Acho que isso confirma tudo, não é?", perguntou Ron, franzindo a testa e desabando sobre o malão.

"Sejam razoáveis, por favor. Por mais que vocês não gostem do Snape, eles são adultos. Sabem o que estão fazendo. E eu ainda acho que isso", Hermione apontou o mapa com uma leve expressão de choque no rosto, "é invasão de privacidade. Ora, vamos... guarda isso, Harry. Não temos absolutamente nada a ver com a vida deles."

"Hermione", disse Gina, parecendo exasperada. "A Tonks simplesmente odiava o Snape até pouco mais de dois meses atrás. Carlinhos me disse; nunca viu ela agir assim com ninguém. E então, de repente... entram de mãos dadas no Salão. Aí tem coisa."

"Mas eles pareciam tão... confortáveis um com o outro ontem... Deve haver alguma explicação racional."

"Tomara que a explicação seja mesmo racional", disse Harry, colocando o mapa no bolso. "Temos que pelo menos descobrir o que está acontecendo. Pela Tonks. Ela é nossa amiga, não podemos deixá-la na mão só porque é "adulta". Vocês conhecem o Ranhoso..."

"E pelo Lupin, também", acrescentou Ron, muito sério.

"Temos que ir. O Expresso sai daqui a alguns minutos", Hermione disse, olhando as horas no relógio; e satisfeita por ter encontrado uma forma de desviar, pelo menos por enquanto, a atenção daquele assunto. Mais tarde, quem sabe, conseguiria tirar aquelas idéias delirantes da cabeça dos três amigos. "Ainda não acredito. Hogwarts, nunca mais..."

"Que falta eu vou sentir do café da manhã, do almoço, dos banquetes...", comentou Ron, passando a mão pela barriga.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e então, se voltou para o amigo, que ia alguns passos à frente, ao lado de Gina:

"Você, então, Harry... imagino que vá sentir falta mais do que todos nós, não?"

"O quê? Ah, claro. Muita falta", disse Harry vagamente, erguendo os olhos e dando uma boa olhada em volta.

---

pronto, agora sim )

pega a pena sádica da Umbitch emprestada e escreve 50 vezes "não postarei mais antes dsa hora por pura ansiedade"

Eu precisava reescrever; o antigo estava muito morno e sem ação ;) é isso. O primeiro capítulo tá quase )

Obrigadíssima pelos comentários, povo! Espero não decepcioná-los.

Lizzy: eu entendi direito? Fazer propaganda da minha fic? Claaro que pode! E é D/G, ainda por cima? Eu simplesmente AMO DG D qual o nome? Pra colocar nas favoritas, vc pega o numerozinho que fica no canto direito da fic, o ID, e coloca lá nos favoritos, simples assim )

Sheyla: aaah eu tirei a parte bonitinha, hehe / mas vou escrever uma one-shot sobre "snape e o amor"; aí essa parte volta ;)


	2. Canela, Gengibre, Chocolate e Rum

_4 de Julho de 2000._

Aquela estava sendo uma noite bastante peculiar.

Primeiro, depois de meses o evitando com receio de esbarrarem em algum aluno, finalmente podiam ir ao Três Vassouras. Mas o bar não estava vazio como esperavam. Pelo contrário: parecia que metade da população bruxa da Inglaterra resolvera ir até lá naquela noite. Apinhado de gente, o lugar estava longe de ser ideal para alguém tão reservado quanto Snape. E o que era pior: alguém tão reservado que vinha assistindo, sem poder fazer nada, seu auto-controle ficar mais e mais fraco a cada dia. Snape, então, amaldiçoava o bar lotado que o obrigava a permanecer sentado ao lado dela, muito quieto, fingindo a velha indiferença de sempre quando, na verdade, o que mais queria era ir com ela para algum lugar mais calmo.

Ele se fez de indiferente também quando Tonks encontrou um antigo colega auror no bar. Mesmo sabendo que ela sempre seria amigável daquela forma com qualquer um que encontrasse, era difícil ignorar a familiaridade que havia entre eles; e Tonks parecia realmente ansiosa por novidades do mundo lá fora. Quando por fim o bruxo jovem e bem-apessoado desapareceu, ela estava ainda mais sorridente do que o normal. E isso não ajudou em nada a melhorar o estado de espírito de Snape.

Para coroar a noite, Madame Rosmerta estava agindo muito estranhamente, sorrindo para eles sempre que passava pela mesa e chegando ao ponto de oferecer dois uísques de fogo "por conta da casa"; e de dar uma piscadinha disfarçada para ele enquanto Tonks, distraída e sonhadora, observava o movimento no bar.

"Era só o que me faltava...", Snape murmurou para si mesmo.

"Você disse alguma coisa?" Tonks se virou e as mechas cor de rosa sacudiram com o movimento.

"Este lugar esta parecendo o próprio inferno na terra."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Snape. Relaxa."

Ele suspirou em resposta; e curvou-se sobre a mesa, as mãos na frente do rosto, o semblante carregado. Ela meneou a cabeça e então, passou os braços em torno dele:

"Sério. Você às vezes é muito tenso, Sev"; e vendo que o humor dele continuava exatamente o mesmo, ela sussurrou: "Quer ir embora?"

"Neste exato instante", mas no segundo em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, Snape começou a pensar se não estaria sendo muito egoísta. "Mas você..."

"Eu vou também, não me importo. Quero ficar com você essa noite."

"Aqui? Outra vez?", ela perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o ar divertido no rosto. "Estou começando a achar que aqueles meses de reclusão não foram assim tão ruins!"

"Digamos que eu tenha uma ou outra boa lembrança daquela época", Snape respondeu misterioso enquanto entravam, de mãos dadas, na Sala Precisa. Ou melhor, mais que isso: naquele mesmíssimo quarto, escuro e sobriamente decorado, que servira de lar a Severus nos últimos meses da guerra. Era a terceira vez que Snape a levava até ali.

Por quê?

Porque havia sido onde tudo começara. Não podia haver lugar mais importante ou significativo do que aquele. Nas outras duas vezes, havia sido como um flashback daqueles dias distantes: xadrez, alguma conversa. Mas naquela noite, ele apenas se sentou em uma das poltronas, apoiou os pés sobre a mesa onde ficava o tabuleiro e a fez se sentar ao lado dele, bem próxima, as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele. Passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela e ficou assim por longos minutos, muito quieto; como sempre fazia quando algo o incomodava.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada."

"Ah, céus", ela suspirou, "eu acho que às vezes, pelo menos, seria bom você me dizer o que te preocupa. Mas deixa pra lá. Olha só, estava pensando. Tudo bem se eu vier te ver nas férias?"

Snape suspirou. A bem da verdade, ele não queria que ela o visitasse nas férias. Queria era que Tonks jamais saísse de férias. Ele não estava com um palpite muito bom em relação àquele mês que ela passaria fora. Ela voltaria à civilização, à vida social agitada que sempre tivera antes dele. Pessoas de mesma idade, mesmo entusiasmo, mesmos gostos. E tão diferentes dele. Era óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela concluiria o que estava perdendo em continuar ali, com ele, naquela vida reclusa. Quem sabe até, teriam que procurar mais um professor naquele ano. E aquele encontro no bar só aumentou ainda mais esses temores.

Mas ele, claro, jamais admitiria tudo isso. E preferiu, como sempre, fingir que não fazia diferença alguma.

"Se você quiser..."

Ela desviou os olhos por alguns segundos; e quanto voltou a encara-lo, pareceu um tantinho chateada.

"Pelo jeito, pra você não faz a menor diferença."

Oh, céus. Ele havia dado inicio a mais um mal-entendido. Pelo visto, jamais deixaria de ser um nada em questões românticas. Agora, teria de remediar aquilo.

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer", ele murmurou, percorrendo o rosto dela com os lábios. Tonks suspirou com o toque. "Digamos que... não seria assim tão mal", Snape disse, beijou-a levemente e a encarou, esperando sinceramente que aquilo resolvesse as coisas. Tonks mordeu o lábio, os olhos expressivos ainda um pouco chateados. Ah, Slytherin, era incrível como até mesmo ele, Severus Snape, era capaz de mudar por causa de uma mulher... "Me desculpa', ele sussurrou; e ela sorriu. E então, seus olhos faiscaram, daquele jeito que, Snape já havia aprendido da pior maneira, prenunciavam alguma brilhante idéia.

"Vem", ela disse, ficando de pé e o puxando pelas mãos.

Snape tentou protestar:

"O que é isso, agora?"

"Vamos relaxar um pouco."

E no instante seguinte ele jazia sobre a cama, com Tonks esparramada sobre ele. As mãos ágeis dela desabotoavam muito lentamente a capa e depois, a camisa, enquanto os lábios arrancavam arrepios, percorrendo todo o pescoço até a orelha, também muito devagar e sensualmente. Ela o fez se virar de bruços; e se pôs a massagear os ombros e as costas dele, desfazendo a tensão.

Mas a última coisa que Snape estava se sentindo no momento era relaxado.

Ele se virou e tentou despi-la, mas Tonks se afastou.

"Não."

"Porque não?"

"Você ainda não está relaxado o suficiente."

Ele revirou os olhos em resposta, mas houve um indisfarçável ar de satisfação em seu rosto. Que foi aumentando cada vez mais à medida em que os lábios dela percorriam com calma seu corpo. As lambidas e beijos iam descendo cada vez mais, fazendo uma pausa em um ou outro ponto: nos mamilos, no umbigo, na barriga... e pararam logo acima do cós da calça.

E então, foi a vez dela sorrir de satisfação, ao ouvi-lo murmurar seu nome numa voz rouca e cheia de desejo, segundos antes de abrir os botões que restavam e deixá-lo completamente nu.

i 7 de Julho de 2000. /i 

Ele passou a mão pela testa suada e sentou-se na mureta do jardim. Aquele estava sendo um verão excepcionalmente quente; e ter passado a manhã toda desgnomizando o jardim da Toca com Ron e Gina só acentuou o calor. Felizmente a Sra. Weasley apareceu com uma jarra enorme de suco de abóbora, enquanto se desfazia em mil elogios a Harry: porque ele não precisava estar ali, porque imagine só alguém importante como ele fazendo aquele serviço tão insignificante, em plenas férias ainda por cima, e tudo o mais. Harry era um verdadeiro anjo.

E foi assim, entre goles de suco de abóbora bem gelado; e o som da louça se chocando na pia e do programa matinal de Celestina Warbeck que a conversa sobre o misterioso e inesperado relacionamento entre Snape e Tonks voltou à tona.

"E então, alguma idéia do que possa ter acontecido?", Gina perguntou. "Comentei com o Carlinhos; e ele me disse que não sabia de nada. A última vez que se encontraram, segundo ele, os dois brigaram feio."

"É realmente muito suspeito", Harry comentou.

"_Canela, gengibre, chocolate e rum...",_ gemia a voz no rádio, parecendo também bastante sufocada pelo calor.

"Principalmente se a gente levar em conta porque foi que eles brigaram. A morte do Lupin, cara."

"_... meu coração bateu tum-tum..."_

"A Tonks jamais perdoaria alguém por isso", concluiu Harry.

Os três se calaram, muito pensativos; e a único som agora era a voz estridente de Warbeck:

"_Oh, meu pobre coração_

_Parece até que foi envenenado_

_Por uma poção_

_Do amoooooooor."_

"_E com o grande sucesso 'Amortentia', encerramos nossa transmissão de hoje."_

Os três se entreolharam, de olhos arregalados.

---

Primeiro, desculpem a demora em atualizar. Mas eu queria fazer alguma coisa realmente boa ou, ao menos, sensível. Não quero desapontar meus leitores com algo escrito de qualquer jeito P e diz aí: o Snape é um ser altamente romântico (do jeito dele), só não se deu conta disso, hahaha. Ou então: Snape- Stu. Além de um pé no saco, às vezes. Vai ser inseguro e travadão assim sei lá onde (escritora extremamente revoltada com os rumos que o personagem tomou). Bom, esse é, na verdade, mais um capítulo de transição do que qualquer outra coisa... as emoções começam mesmo no próximo, prometo! E em dose dupla.

Poxa, estou surpresa, vocês tinham gostado do outro prólogo, quem diria! Mas como da pra ver, vou aproveitar passagens dele em outros capítulos ;)

Bom, quanto ao Harry, devo dizer que não sou das maiores fãs do garoto, mas... não o odeio, também. Só aconteceu dele dar azar de ser o antagonista perfeito pra essa fic ;D também prometo não colocar muitas cenas com o trio (quarteto) na história, afinal, essa ainda é uma Snape/Tonks.

E eu ainda não acredito que escrevi a letra dessa música da Celestina. Que coisa horrível D


	3. O Disfarce Perfeito

_9 de Julho de 2000._

A porta do quarto se abriu num estrondo. A revista de rock bruxo escapou das mãos dela, mas antes que Tonks protestasse contra aquela invasão escandalosa, seus olhos caíram sobre o responsável. Snape estava enfurecido. Mas tão, tão completamente enfurecido que de seus lábios, apertados a ponto de ficarem brancos, não saía som algum. As sobrancelhas eram duas linhas retas ameaçadoras, unidas no centro da testa. E ele apertava, esmagava, estrangulava um pergaminho em uma das mãos.

Ela pulou da cama.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu?"

Snape apenas estendeu-lhe o pergaminho estrangulado. Tonks começou a ler de testa franzida, mas, à medida em que seus olhos percorriam o papel, sua expressão foi se iluminando.

"Ah. Eu não acredito! Isso é demais!"

"Realmente, é demais pra mim", ele disse, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ela riu.

"Isso não tem a menor graça. Ainda não acredito que Potter, o maldito Potter..."

"Sev", ela revirou os olhos e então, se aproximou, abraçando o corpo muito tenso de Snape, "você não acha que já está na hora de você, aliás, vocês dois pararem com essa briguinha ridícula? Ah, mas eu vou conversar com o Harry nessas férias. Pensa bem, pela sanidade dos dois! Agora que vão ser colegas, não..."

"Não diga isso", ele a interrompeu, erguendo a mão, como se evitar pronunciar o fato em voz alta fosse impedi-lo de se tornar realidade. Tonks suspirou e o abraçou mais forte, mas ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela e pôs-se a andar inquieto e furioso pelo quarto, até parar frente à janela e curvar-se, encostando a testa na vidraça.

Tonks se aproximou. Era engraçado, ela pensou subitamente, como havia se tornado mais compreensiva depois de ter se envolvido com ele. De fato: em vez de explodir ou tentar convencê-lo de que estava agindo como um idiota, como faria antigamente, ela apenas envolveu-o outra vez em um abraço, apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

"Estou falando sério. Tente relaxar um pouco. Se não tem mais jeito..."

"A não ser que o Conselho Diretor vote contra. O que, obviamente, não irá acontecer. Potter, o maldito garoto que venceu, professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Não consigo imaginar ninguém que eles queiram mais nesse maldito cargo."

Tonks revirou os olhos, dividida que estava entre a vontade de rir e a incredulidade. Como podiam se odiar tanto, aqueles dois? Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer agora. Ela posicionou-se bem em frente a ele, afastou os longos cabelos negros que caíam sobre seu rosto e o beijou suavemente na face. Então, sentiu-o relaxando um tantinho sob seu abraço.

"Eu vou estar aqui também."

"Que consolo", os lábios dele se crisparam num falso desdém; e ele sentiu-a sorrindo contra seu pescoço.

"Também amo você."

Então, não que Snape houvesse se conformado de repente com aquela nova afronta de Potter, não. Mas... ele suspirou quando ela se aconchegou em seu peito; sentindo a respiração doce acariciando seu pescoço e o perfume dela o envolvendo. Mas... Snape tinha que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que sim, a presença dela ali facilitaria um bocado as coisas.

Isso, claro, se Tonks retornasse realmente para o próximo ano letivo...

_10 de Julho de 2000._

"Não. Não, não e não. Vocês não podem esperar que eu embarque numa loucura dessas!"

"Mas, Mione..."

"Sem mas, Ronald. Primeiro, vocês se intrometem na vida de duas pessoas adultas e plenamente conscientes do que estão fazendo..."

"Hermione, tenho certeza absoluta de que a Tonks não anda nem um pouco consciente do que está fazendo", interrompeu Harry.

A amiga suspirou e passou os olhos pela sala minúscula e entulhada de livros de seu apartamento, tentando achar uma forma de colocar um mínimo de razão naquelas cabeças-duras.

"Só me digam uma coisa: de onde saiu essa idéia... absurda de Poção do Amor?"

"Ora. É óbvio, não é?", perguntou Ron. "Ou você se esqueceu qual matéria Snape ensina?"

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Você não se lembra?", perguntou Harry, incisivo. "Quantas vezes vimos o Ranhoso passando cálices e mais cálices para ela durante o jantar? Tentador demais, fácil demais... e ninguém nunca desconfiou! Claro, ele tinha o disfarce perfeito, se fazendo de amigo preocupado... quando, na verdade, aquilo tudo era só culpa e um desejo enorme de tê-la, de uma forma ou de outra."

Hermione apenas meneava a cabeça, parecendo exasperada. Então, pareceu se lembrar de algo.

"Olha, nem sei se devia contar isso pra vocês, porque até já sei o que vão dizer. Mas... estava conversando com um auror ontem no Ministério, vocês sabem, no intervalo do estágio, e ele me disse que viu, bem, viu a Tonks e o Snape juntos no Três Vassouras."

"Viu? Isso só confirma as nossas suspeitas!", Ron bateu com o punho fechado na palma da mão.

"Não confirma nada, Ron, sinto muito. Só demonstra o quanto eles se dão bem, por mais surreal que possa parecer. Aceitem isso. E em vez de perder tempo com uma inutilidade dessa, você devia era estar cuidando do seu futuro. Porque não faz como o Harry?"

As orelhas de Ronald ficaram vermelhíssimas.

"Aliás, Harry, eu devia era estar furiosa por você não ter nos contado, ainda não acredito! Professor em Hogwarts!", a amiga sorriu, orgulhosa, enquanto Rony agradecia por não ser mais o tema da conversa. Bom, ele tinha sim uma ou outra idéia em mente do que fazer de sua vida. Mas parecia loucura demais; e ele preferia guardá-la para si mesmo por enquanto. Se tudo fosse um grande fiasco, pelo menos não teria de aturar as risadas e deboches dos gêmeos nem levar puxões de orelha da namorada.

Mas aquilo não importava agora. Ele se virou para Hermione com olhos suplicantes.

"Mione. Você TEM que ajudar a gente com a contra-poção. A Tonks sempre foi tão legal com a gente; você tem que concordar que ela não merece alguém como o Snape. Vai."

"Não vou ajudar em coisa alguma. Pelo contrário: se eu puder, vou é provar que estão errados."

"Mas e se a gente estiver certo?", perguntou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela fez um muxoxo.

"Duvido muito."

"Mas e se estivermos?", Ron insistiu.

"Aí posso pensar em ajudá-los."

i 12 de Julho de 2000. /i 

" Ora, vamos. Não precisa de tanto drama."

"Sim, mas..."

Os ombros dela se ergueram e então, caíram com tudo, como se estivessem muito, muito pesados. Tonks olhou para ele com os olhos mais melancólicos do mundo em muito tempo; e pela primeira vez Snape não aceitou tão tranqüilamente assim sua prisão. E, como sempre, a melhor forma de mascarar seus temores e sentimentos mais profundos era sendo... sarcástico:

"Já estou até vendo McGonaggal me perguntando se caí no lago", ele comentou, seco.

"Snape!", ela o repreendeu e tentou sorrir debaixo das lágrimas. "Ah, droga, vou sentir tanta falta desse mau-humor...", e Tonks se jogou sobre ele mais uma vez, fungando.

Mas seus gestos não negavam o que ele sentia; e Severus a envolveu em seus braços, as longas mangas de suas vestes deslizando por sobre as costas dela como imensas asas negras. Ele queria pedir a ela que não fosse, seu coração gritava por isso, mas o orgulho jamais o permitiria. Então ele disse, mais uma vez, exatamente o contrário do que queria:

"Melhor ir, Tonks. Está atrasada."

"É, é, você em razão. Prometi a mamãe que estaria lá pro almoço e já é quase hora do jantar. Muito me admira que ela ainda não tenha mandado aquela coruja louca dela atrás de mim."

"Provavelmente porque já se acostumou com sua falta de pontualidade", ele disse, retorcendo a boca.

Finalmente, ela sorriu seu sorriso de verdade.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

Ela suspirou, e então, depois de tropeçar no malão, beijou-o longamente uma última vez.

Foi apenas quando Tonks já havia ultrapassado o portão e deixado Snape alguns passos para trás que ela ouviu...

"Também te amo."

... sussurrado em seu ouvido, enquanto dedos longos pousavam em seu ombro, fazendo-a se virar e, finalmente, encarar um Snape melancólico.

"Você vai fazer falta", ele sussurrou, antes de envolve-la mais uma vez nas asas negras, os lábios procurando avidamente os dela. Porque não havia mais volta.

Quando ela desaparatou, Snape sentiu algo se apagando dentro de si. Apagando-se irremedivalmente.


	4. Insônia

_12 de Julho de 2000._

"Você parece ótima, Nymphadora!", foi a primeira coisa que Andrômeda Tonks notou, assim que abriu a porta.

"É Tonks, mãe", ela respondeu, revirando os olhos. O cheiro delicioso de alguma coisa assando no forno entrou pelas narinas; e Tonks fechou os olhos, aspirando com prazer. Era maravilhosa a sensação de estar de volta à casa acolhedora, com a decoração multicolorida e a sala iluminada por incontáveis lâmpadas de luz alaranjada e quente. Tudo bem. Talvez fosse um pouco contra sua personalidade passar as férias na casa dos pais; mas ela havia vendido o antigo apartamento... por causa das lembranças. E tinha tanta coisa planejada praquele mês que mal teria tempo para reparar onde é que estava hospedada, para ser sincera.

"Tonks", disse a mãe, envolvendo-a num abraço perfumado, "é o seu sobrenome."

Parecendo exasperada e entregando os pontos (porque a mãe sentia e sentiria até o fim da vida um orgulho absurdo e incompreensível daquele nome ridículo, jamais chamando a filha de outra coisa que não - arrepio - Nymphadora), Tonks se voltou para os braços do pai.

"Sua mãe tem razão. Você parece muito bem, Dora! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ah", Tonks balançou a mão no ar enquanto vasculhava a mente à procura de uma desculpa. "Nada de mais. Só que continuar daquele jeito não ia me levar a nada, não é?"

"Realmente, não ia mesmo", respondeu a mãe, estreitando os olhos. "Bom ver que pensa assim, minha querida. Porque, por alguns segundos, eu até pensei se não estaria com alguém."

"Estar com alguém?", Tonks forçou uma risada. "Que idéia, mãe! Vamos, vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome!"; e, enlaçando o braço da mãe de um lado e o do pai de outro, forçou os dois na direção da sala de jantar.

oOo

Bem. Talvez ela parecesse mesmo ótima. Mas só parecia.

Claro que Andrômeda não podia saber de nada; mas Tonks podia jurar ter notado alguns olhares desconfiados da mãe durante o jantar. E a mãe a conhecia muito bem, sempre acabara descobrindo as suas escapadelas durante a adolescência. Ou será que ela estaria ficando tão paranóica quanto o velho Moody? Porque, por Merlin, ela era uma ex-auror! Sabia agir sem deixar pistas. Era só tomar cuidado... ou então, finalmente criar coragem e abrir o jogo com os pais, para que ao menos aceitassem Snape. Bom, ela esperava que, depois de um lobisomem, aceitar um ex-Comensal da Morte na família não fosse tarefa assim tão árdua.

Mas não era aquilo o que tirava o seu sono naquela noite.

Era a falta absurda que ela sentia da voz de veludo. Da expressão tão controlada e fria durante 99 do tempo mas que, ela sabia, era apenas uma fachada para um interior intenso e passional. Falta das mãos compridas de dedos longos e finos, dedos que sempre descobriam alguma forma de se insinuar por dentro das roupas dela, fazendo-a arder com ele... e novo da voz macia, agora zombando dela por querer ir rápido demais.

Era absolutamente impossível pegar no sono sem ter que aturar os resmungos dele, sobre como ela se mexia demais na cama, puxando os lençóis e deixando-o descoberto, ou como ela falava demais mesmo que estivesse praticamente inconsciente. Impossível. Aquele seria um longuíssimo mês...

"Droga. Lumus!"

A luz cálida da varinha iluminou o quarto. Sentando-se na cama, Tonks pegou pena e pergaminho e, testa franzida, a língua um tantinho para fora da boca, pôs-se a escrever. Não ia resolver muito, não ia faze-la dormir. Mas pelo menos servia para colocar para fora ao menos uma parte do que ela sentia.

oOo

"A gente nunca vai conseguir, cara."

Harry enterrou a face nas mãos, forçando-se a achar uma solução. Tinha que haver um jeito. Ele tinha certeza de que Snape estava mesmo usando a poção do Amor em Tonks; aquela era a única explicação plausível para ela ter mudado de atitude daquela forma tão inexplicável. Mas só a certeza dele não bastava para Hermione... que era justamente a peça chave para a produção do antídoto. Enquanto não descobriam as tais provas, ele e os dois Weasley fundiam a cabeça e davam voltas e mais voltas pelo sótão mal-iluminado da Toca, o quartel-general daquela operação.

"Olhem isso", disse Gina, apontando um parágrafo no seu exemplar de "_Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções._ "Os efeitos de qualquer poção do amor duram no máximo alguns dias; então, ele vai ter que fazer a Tonks tomar a poção de novo durante as férias. E tem mais: elas também demoram pelo menos uma semana pra ficarem prontas. Então, mesmo que o Snape tenha inventado alguma poção, ele deve ter uma reserva em algum lugar."

"E se ele tem a Poção preparada... nada mais lógico do que ela estar nas masmorras. Nos domínios dele!" disse Harry, ficando de pé e parecendo empolgado.

"Ah, mas isso é perfeito", resmungou Ron. "Só teremos de dar um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts em plenas férias, encontrar as masmorras vazias e dar uma espiadinha rápida pra ver se a gente acha um caldeirão de Amortentia cozinhando por lá. Realmente muito simples!"

"Mas é mesmo muito simples! Tenho passe livre pra entrar em Hogwarts agora!"

Ron franziu a testa e, talvez por passar tanto tempo com a namorada, teve um pequeno surto de hermionice:

"Harry. Mas você vai ter que tomar muito cuidado... não pode ser visto nem fazer nada que vá atrapalhar seu emprego."

"Claro que não, relaxa."

"Certo", continuou Gina. "Agora, temos que confirmar mais um detalhe: durante esse mês, a Tonks terá de ir a Hogwarts. Temos de ficar de olho nela."

"Você cuida disso, Gina?"

"Pode deixar comigo."

oOo

Maldito castelo. Malditas férias. Maldita prisão. Maldito auror bonitão no bar.

Quatro frases que resumiam muito bem toda a confusão que ia dentro dele naquele momento. Todo um esforço, frustrações e conquistas de anos sendo ameaçados. Porque ele estava preso ali. Porque ele não poderia estar com ela no mundo lá fora sem algum auror intrometido do lado. E porque o mundo lá fora estava fervilhando de... pessoas como ela. E como o auror que ela havia encontrado no bar: pessoas muito mais jovens, de boa aparência e que pareciam viver com um cabide dentro da boca.

E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer; a não ser observar de camarote o relacionamento mais compensador de sua vida se desmoronar. E como ele simplesmente odiava se sentir impotente daquela forma. Oh, como ele gostaria de ter algum poder para impedi-la de ir... Porque Snape não conseguia acreditar (ou tentava não se apegar à esperança) de que ela realmente fosse abrir mão da vida social, amigos e diversão para ir vê-lo. Ele, o morcegão. E graças a isso tudo, lá estava ele agora dando voltas e mais voltas pelo castelo mergulhado na penumbra, porque era patético: ele não conseguia dormir sem Tonks a seu lado, se revirando e repuxando os lençóis; não conseguia mais pegar no sono sem a interminável falação dela, que invariavelmente terminava com balbucios incompreensíveis e, não raro, um travesseiro meio babado.

Maldito castelo. Malditas férias. Maldita prisão. Maldito...

"Mas q..."

Snape ia tão concentrado em suas maldições e pragas que só notou a coruja quando esta planava em frente a seu rosto. Estava quase escuro, mas ainda assim ele reconheceu as penas avermelhadas. E no instante seguinte, enquanto seu coração batia ridiculamente rápido, era impossível não sentir um alívio enorme se espalhando por todas as suas células; alívio mesclado com um friozinho na barriga.

Como ele podia agir daquela maneira adolescente e não se sentir constrangido?

oOo

Ele apoiou os braços na borda da velha banheira e mergulhou a cabeça, sentindo a água cálida cobrir seu rosto. Contou mentalmente alguns segundos e então, emergiu; as gotinhas escorrendo pelo rosto, pelo pescoço e pelos ombros.

A carta de Tonks o havia deixado um pouco mais aliviado e, quem sabe, com um banho ele finalmente conseguisse pegar no sono. Tonks. Simplesmente pensar na carta dela trazia à tona todo tipo de sentimento contraditório: amor, ciúmes, frustração, possessividade e raiva... tudo isso traduzido por um quase-sorriso idiota no rosto. Ela era... especial. Um bálsamo. Era como se houvesse adivinhado seus temores e numas poucas linhas apressadas e espalhafatosas, mandado tudo às favas. Bem, quase tudo. Porque ele, Severus Snape, era um ser estranho, definitivamente; e não sabia amar sem ter de bônus sentimentos complicados e conflitantes.

Ele era, também, um belo de um acomodado que não se adaptava facilmente a mudanças. Porque ela tinha de estar longe? Ele a queria exatamente ali, com ele, naquele instante. O vazio que ele sentia pela ausência dela era quase física. Era engraçado como Tonks simplesmente não se importava com seu passado, sua rabugice, a crueldade eventual, o romantismo quase nulo, a quase incapacidade de expressar sentimentos. E com isso, às vezes; e cada vez mais, o fazia se esquecer também. Era tão piegas aquilo, mas ela fazia dele uma pessoa melhor.

E era tão bonita...

Snape ficou de pé e colocou uma perna para fora da banheira; a água escorreu e formou uma pequena poça no chão. Estendeu a mão em busca da toalha. Sim, ela era linda. Depois de muita insistência da parte dele, Tonks finalmente havia se mostrado tal como era: cabelos castanho-escuro ondulados, olhos cinzentos. E tediosa demais, na opinião dela. Tediosa. Snape sorriu. Oh sim. Aquela aparência não combinava em nada com a personalidade exuberante de Tonks. Mas ele ainda podia insistir com ela e conseguir, de vez em quando, vê-la em sua forma natural, tão clássica e não devendo em nada às qualidades de seus antepassados.

Tão linda.

Enquanto que ele... Snape estudou atentamente sua imagem refletida no espelho. O rosto comprido e ossudo, os olhos negros e intensos. Dentes meio tortos. Aquele nariz e... o cabelo que, mesmo ainda bastante úmido, já começava a mostrar sinais da maldita oleosidade. Ah, diabos. O cabelo era, na verdade, a única parte dele que Tonks tentava às vezes mudar. Vivia insistindo com ele o quanto a cor era bonita, o quanto a textura era perfeita e o quanto ficaria ainda melhor se ele cuidasse um pouquinho mais. Até parece que ele ia ficar se preocupando com vaidades. E Severus sempre fazia questão absoluta de recordar que já tinha sim, dado um jeito no cabelo uma vez e ela sequer havia notado... e ignorava a vozinha que dizia que, se Tonks não havia reparado, havia sido pura e simplesmente por causa da raiva que sentia por ele então.

"Inferno."

Ele se enxugou lentamente, desejando que fossem as mãos dela a tocarem seu corpo. Suspirou de saudade, sentindo lá no fundo, por trás da grande onda de amor, as velhas melancolia e raiva queimando dentro de si. Pendurou a toalha e pegou o roupão.Foi quando pôs os pés no quarto que ele sentiu. Havia uma corrente de ar que não devia estar ali... mas não tinha tanta certeza se havia fechado a porta, embriagado que estaca com a cara dela. Snape se apressou pelo quarto, trancou a porta com um aceno de varinha e acendeu todas as velas e lâmpadas. Estava só. Devia ter sido mesmo distração. Estava ficando velho e mole. Um tolo romântico. Bem, que se danasse. Aquele tolo romântico dormiria com o bilhete bem ao lado, no criado-mudo, naquela noite.

---

Oi, pessoas! Finalmente a atualização )

Desculpem a demora, mas tive um bloqueio geral pra escrever durante esse tempo. E ainda estou, pra falar a verdade. Não to satisfeita com o esquema que fiz pra essa fic, mas não me sinto capaz de fazer outra coisa. E o cara mala continua enchendo, não ando conseguindo desligar dessa situação. O horror! Vontade de tomar uma medida drástica. Falta pouco pra isso, aliás. Bom, de qualquer forma, simplesmente parar com tudo não faz meu tipo, então, me obriguei a escrever alguma coisa. Espero que tenha ficado um capítulo pelo menos satisfatório ;D

Tadinho do Snape. Incrível como ele é inseguro e neurótico , e ficou todo "awww" só com o bilhete tosco da Tonks. Ele precisa de muito amor e carinho ainda :

Aaaah sim, gostaria que vocês me dissessem se gostam desse tipo de texto, mais introspectivo e tal, ou se acham isso muito chato e não deve ser colocado em hipótese alguma / eu gosto de escrever isso, não sei se o pessoal curte ler.

Agradecimentos: sheyla snape, gude potter, Sandra. obrigada MESMO por comentarem, mesmo um simples "ta demais" vale muito pra mim D

Por último, eu to montando um arquivo (site) de fics lupin/tonks em português (não, não tem nada pronto ainda). Se algum leitor meu quiser ter suas histórias desse ship arquivadas lá, é só entrar em contato comigo ;D


	5. Tentando Se Enganar

"... sente falta do uísque de fogo particular? perguntou Ron de olhos arregalados."

"Particular e temperado com o cheiro de mil poções. Foi exatamente isso o que eu li", Harry completou com uma expressão de determinação despontando no rosto.

"Mas, Harry", disse Ron enquanto dava voltas e mais voltas pelo sótão mal-iluminado. "Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo. Tonks sabia que tinha alguma coisa no uísque, então?"

"É o que parece. Mas você sabe como é o Snape... ele pode ter dito qualquer coisa a ela... qualquer coisa..."

Caiu um silêncio pesado; e ambos mergulharam nos mais loucos pensamentos.

"Eu devia ter olhado com mais calma", desculpou-se Harry, "mas simplesmente não tive tempo. A carta estava aberta em cima da escrivaninha, só pude dar uma olhada rápida antes do Ranhoso sair do banho"; e ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Quem diria, huh? Bom, de qualquer fora, não deu nem pra achar caldeirão algum cozinhando por lá..."

Mas Ron já havia se resolvido.

"Pra mim, é o bastante."

"Mas não vai ser pra Hermione, tenho certeza."

"Invasão de privacidade. Francamente! Esperava mais de vocês", Ron esganiçou a voz, imitando a namorada. "Sabe, acho que vamos ter que fazer isso sem ela."

Harry deu outro sorrisinho cruel.

" Ainda tenho aquele maldito livro dele. Deve ter alguma dica lá. Vai ser maravilhoso fazer o Snape provar do seu próprio remédio."

Ron concordou com a cabeça.

"Gina não é tão má preparadora de poções. Mas ainda precisamos de um bom livro de antídotos."

O semblante de Harry e fechou e ele fez um sonzinho de impaciência com a boca.

"Sem chance dela emprestar um pra gente, não é?"

"É. Se pelo menos a gente tivesse ficado de boca fechada...", Ron franziu a testa, pensou um pouco e então, disse: "Mas eu posso dar um jeito. Mione me chamou pra jantar com ela no sábado"; e Harry podia ter jurado ver, mesmo no escuro, as orelhas do amigo ficando um tantinho vermelhas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. "Tem tanto livro atochado naquele apartamento que ela não vai dar falta de unzinho só por alguns dias."

"Perfeito!"

_15 de julho de 2000._

Nymphadora Tonks se espreguiçou lentamente, tentando manter na memória o maior tempo possível os restinhos do sonho daquela noite. Ela estalou os lábios, como se quisesse saborear mais uma vez o gosto do beijo sonhado. Não era a mesma coisa que tê-lo a seu lado, mas era melhor que nada.

Ah, Severus Snape.

Um dos dois homens de sua vida. Ela os trazia lado a lado em seu coração... talvez porque, por serem tão diferentes ou, mais que isso, um o oposto do outro, não havia a menor chance de brigarem por um primeiro lugar. Uma outra conseqüência de toda essa discrepância entre os dois era que as comparações vinham naturalmente. Tinha havido Remus, que a tocava gentilmente, como se ela fosse uma coisa muito preciosa. Remus, dos beijos doces, do olhar... maroto e da voz rouca. Remus, que a acalmava. E havia Severus; uma chama intensa que ardia aparentemente calma, mas que apenas esperava o momento certo para explodir com força. Olhos penetrantes, beijos ardentes. Que a acendia.

Severus, que agora surgia em sonhos tão intensos proibidos que a deixavam corando como se fosse uma adolescente inexperiente... Tonks se espreguiçou mais uma vez e então, num pulo, pôs-se de pé. Não era muito de seu feitio ficar sonhando acordada por muito tempo e, além disso, tinha um longo dia pela frente: era sábado; e havia combinado com duas antigas colegas da Seção de Aurores uma manhã inteira de compras e um almoço, em um charmoso restaurante recém-aberto no Beco Diagonal, regado a fofocas e conversas de mulherzinha. Além disso, Hermione havia conseguido no Ministério algumas entradas para o show de uma nova banda de rock bruxo naquela mesma noite; iriam ela, Tonks, mais Harry e Gina. Abriu o guarda-roupa, deu uma vasculhada no montão de roupas largadas de qualquer jeito dentro da gaveta, vestiu uma camiseta e desceu para o café da manhã.

oOo

"Carta?", Tonks perguntou, sentando-se à mesa e começando a se servir do café da manhã.

A mãe confirmou com a cabeça enquanto terminava de ler o pergaminho.

"Da sua tia Narcisa", disse, com um expressivo arquear de sobrancelhas.

"Uau", Tonks enrugou a testa. "O que é que ela quer, hein?"

"Saber se você"; e então um ar de riso se estampou na face de Andrômeda, "não estaria disposta a encontrar alguma brecha na lei que possa salvar o Draco de Azkaban."

Tonks engasgou com o suco de laranja.

"Mas isso não existe! Imagina, perguntar se existe alguma forma de salvar um Comensal assumido..."

A mãe fez um muxoxo.

"A pobre mulher está mesmo desesperada para voltar, pelo que parece, para pedir ajuda ao lado negro da família."

"Ainda não disse onde estão escondidos, então."

"Ela não é boba." Então, seus olhos se detiveram na roupa que a filha usava. Com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, Andrômeda sentou-se à mesa e depois de alguns minutos, durante os quais tudo o que se ouvia era a mastigação furiosa de Tonks, disse: "Sabe, Nymphadora, ainda não sei se isso é bom ou ruim."

"Isso o quê?"

"Essa roupa", Andrômeda apontou com um dedo enquanto bebericava uma xícara de chá.

"O que é que tem a minha roupa?"

"Preta. Você nunca usou preto antes."

No mesmo instante, Tonks largou garfo e faca sobre o prato e olhou para baixo. Era verdade. Droga. Estava sentindo tanta falta dele que até tentara trazer, inconscientemente, um pouquinho de Snape escolhendo uma camiseta preta.

"Ué. Preto é uma cor tão boa como qualquer outra."

"Acho que finalmente aconteceu. Sua adolescência acabou", provocou Andrômeda com um sorriso enviesado e carinhoso, ao qual a filha respondeu com uma careta. Era melhor a mãe pensar aquilo mesmo, que ela finalmente "tinha virado adulta aos vinte e seis anos de idade" ou qualquer coisa do tipo a descobrir os seus reais motivos.

Mas o sonho daquela noite não a deixava em paz. Prelo contrário: só a fazia se lembrar de que tinham estado juntos pela última vez há quatro longuíssimos dias. Tonks revirou a comida no prato e praguejou em pensamentos pela 5487584 vez durante aquele dia; e resolveu: não dava mais pra continuar daquele jeito. Não era ali que queria estar; e de repente parecia que os dias cheios nada mais eram do que uma desculpa para ocupar a mente e limpar a consciência. Aquilo não ia funcionar com ela. Tonks deu uma desculpa qualquer às amigas atônitas e saiu apressada pela porta.

oOo

Snape estava de pé à beira do lago, os olhos voltados para a água, para as pequenas ondulações causadas pelos tentáculos da lula gigante. Mas ele não as via, mergulhado que estava em si mesmo. Os velhos pessimismo e raiva iam tomando conta dele aos poucos, agora que ela havia ido, com toda a sua jovialidade e bom humor. E o que era pior: ele estava no meio de um sério conflito consigo mesmo. De um lado, a teimosia em abrir mão de algo pelo qual ele lutara tanto; e mais: algo tão importante em sua vida. De outro, o pessimismo o fazendo quase abrir mão de tudo e voltar a se conformar com o que sempre havia sido até conhecê-la.

Seus punhos se fecharam. Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando colocar um pouco de ordem em seu interior. Amaldiçoou mais uma vez o maldito momento em que se decidira por amá-la; e o maldito momento em que passara a aceitar como normal aquela terrível confusão interna. E foi então que sentiu. Milésimos de segundo antes da mão tocar seu ombro, ele sabia que ela estava lá. Era impossível, Tonks não deveria estar de volta até dali a muitas semanas mas, ainda assim... Snape se virou, de fato, dando de cara com uma Tonks sorridente. Então piscou uma, duas vezes para se certificar. E não teve tempo para piscar mais, pois ela havia se jogado em seu pescoço; e os lábios dela procuravam avidamente os dele.

Parecia que ele nem se lembrava mais como beijar. As mãos demoraram alguns segundos até encontrar o caminho habitual pelas costas dela; e então, a abraçaram muito forte. Mas ela ainda não conseguia acreditar... tinha tanta certeza de que Tonks mal iria se lembrar dele; e de repente... não seria aquilo algum delírio? Quando ela por fim descolou os lábios, procurando por ar, ele se ouviu perguntando (e foi difícil esconder o tom de surpresa na voz):

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Oras. Eu disse que vinha te ver, não disse?"

"Hm."

Ele se calou, tentando encaixar aquilo nos pensamentos que remoía mais cedo. Tonks apenas o encarava, as covinhas despontando dos lados do rosto. Então, meneou a cabeça.

"Não acreditou, não foi?"

"Não é isso", ele respondeu, lábios finos e bem-desenhados se comprimindo. "É só que...", ele suspirou e então, desconversou: "Achei que fosse se segurar um pouco... você sabe, disfarçar um mínimo toda esse... desejo por uísque de fogo..."

E então, não disse mais nada, porque os lábios dela se colaram aos seus mais uma vez.

---

Olá! Ai, mais um capítulo que demora mais do que o previsto... é que estou tendo que trabalhar com algumas pontas soltas da outra fic... aí tenho que ler, reler, pensar... mais do que eu havia planejado / Fora o tempo livre, que não anda sendo tanto quanto eu gostaria que fosse. Espero que a demora em sair não acabe refletindo na qualidade dos capítulos. E eu acho que uma ou outra coisa aqui ficou meio inútil, mas fiquei com preguiça de reescrever e achei maldade deixar meus amados leitores esperando mais.

;D

Bom, desnecessário dizer que, pra entender corretamente esse capítulo, vc TEM que ter lido a fic anterior, principalmente o capítulo 6 dela. Se não, não fará sentido algum, i am so sorry.

Mudando de assunto, comentaram o quanto o meu Snape é sensível. Sim, eu acho que seja mesmo... mas vou explicar como e porquê. Confesso: eu adoro astrologia e essas coisas todas. E se alguém já teve curiosidade de ir atrás do signo do Snape, sabe que ele é de Capricórnio. Os capricornianos são tradicionalistas até dizer chega. São também perseverantes, conservadores e cabeça-dura. Também tem fama de fechadões, recalcados e insensíveis. Por outro lado, beeem lá no fundo, são bastante românticos e até, poéticos. Mas essas ultimas características deles fazem parte apenas do mundo interior. Quase nunca aparecem (e podem ver que, por mais que o meu Snape pense na Tonks em termos, hm, doces , ele pouco ou quase nada acaba extravasando isso. Tem a maior dificuldade até pra fazer uma despedida convincente).

;D

Agradecimentos: Sheyla (aww, e dá-lhe comentários fofos e incentivadores, adoro!)


	6. Do Paraíso ao Inferno

O paraíso não devia ser muito diferente daquilo (se, é claro, ele acreditasse em tal nonsense): o toque as mãos dela em seu rosto, as pernas, invariavelmente, entrançadas, e o silêncio total e absoluto aliado à luz rosada do pôr-do-sol, filtrada pelas cortinas. Em suma, Tonks de volta a seus braços.

"Odeio te deixar", ela disse de repente, quebrando o clima de encanto, "mas eu tenho que ir."

O paraíso era mesmo uma farsa. Quando ele já estava se acostumando com a presença dela outra vez... aquilo. Snape comprimiu os lábios e tampou os olhos com o braço.

"Não fica assim" ela pediu, num tom de voz que denunciava um sorriso.

"Não estou... 'assim'", ele cuspiu a última palavra com desdém, e se virou para o outro lado. Tonks, que jamais se dava por vencida, abraçou-o por trás, acariciando o peito nu e enchendo de beijos o pescoço e a orelha dele.

"Não estou te abandonando. Não encaixei um horário apertado entre mil compromissos pra vir te ver." Droga. Era impressionante, quase assustador, a forma como ela conhecia tão bem seus medos e paranóias. Claro que ele jamais admitira aquilo. "Deixei de fazer várias outras coisas pra poder aproveitar cinco horas do seu lado.Vamos, tira esse braço daí", ela pediu outra vez sorrindo e tentando destapar o rosto dele.

Ao ver que não conseguiria tão fácil, ela suspirou.

"Ganhei entradas pra um show de rock e eu preciso ir. Quero muito mesmo, você não imagina o quanto eu sinto falta dessas coisas, depois de ter passado quase um ano inteiro enfurnada aqui."

Paraíso? O inferno era uma realidade. Como é que ela tinha a coragem de anunciar que ia trocá-lo por um... show de rock e ainda esperar que ele a continuasse amando? Era melhor que nem tivesse ido vê-lo, então. E... ganhado ingressos? Snape sentiu o ciúme saindo de controle.

"Ganhou de quem?", ele por fim conseguiu perguntar através dos lábios comprimidos.

"Da Hermione"; e lá estava outra vez o maldito tom de riso. "Ela está fazendo estágio na Seção de Execução de Leis de Magia, não sei se você sabe. Bom, e chovem entradas pra todo tipo de coisa lá no Ministério. Ela conseguiu algumas, e lá vou eu."

"Vai sozinha?"

"Não, ahn... Harry e Gina vão comigo."

Era absurdo como quase tudo se resumia no medo de perdê-la: Snape sentiu o corpo relaxando um tantinho ao pensar que fosse antes o pirralho petulante do que algum possível interesse amoroso.

"E, depois de ter feito tanto alarde sobre esse show, vai ficar suspeito se eu não for, huh? A não ser que você prefira que eu conte pros meus pais... agora."

Ela realmente tinha um argumento válido; e Snape se pegou odiando aquilo; o quanto ela conhecia seus pontos fracos. Seria Tonks capaz de... manipulá-lo? Ela e curvou e beijou-o daquele jeito só dela, ao mesmo tempo doce e ardido; e então, Snape finalmente tirou o braço da frente dos olhos e se voltou para encará-la.

"Está bem. Vá", ele disse rispidamente, com raiva de si mesmo por estar se dobrando aos encantos dela; e raiva de Tonks, por ela estar saindo daquela forma; e possivelmente estar tentando manipulá-lo.

Revirando os olhos, ela se pôs de pé e começou a se vestir. Snape permaneceu deitado, observando-a atentamente, o tempo todo calado. Já vestida, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e deu-lhe um longo beijo de despedida.

"Não fica assim. Eu sei que você tem um bom coração, Sev."

Pff. Um bom coração? Quanto otimismo. Ele não tinha um bom coração. Seu coração era negro, tão negro quanto seus olhos e cabelos; e feito da mesma matéria fria e insensível. Pelo menos naquele instante, quando o egoísmo de querê-la apenas para si e o orgulho de fazer tal pedido o dominavam.

Ela podia sentir a batida da música e o cheiro de fumaça de cigarros antes mesmo de colocar os pés no pub. Quando transpuseram a porta pesada, seus olhos tiveram alguma dificuldade para se adaptar à quase escuridão do lugar, mas Tonks estava longe de reclamar. Estava entrando em seu ambiente preferido e não conseguiu evitar um largo sorriso (e um tropeção num degrau; que só não terminou em tragédia graças a Harry que, rápido, a segurou pelo braço). Os olhos se arregalaram e ela não parava de virar a cabeça para todos os lados, querendo captar o máximo possível do ambiente e das pessoas.

"Obrigada! Obrigada!", ela se virou de repente e abraçou os dois amigos. "Isso vai ser demais! Venham, vamos tomar alguma coisa. Eu pago!"

Com copos de uísques de fogo nas mãos, os três sentaram-se junto ao balcão, onde o barulho era menor e podia-se conversar quase sem gritar. Tonks parecia mais exuberante do que nunca, com suas botas de couro negro chegando até os joelhos, meia-arrastão, um vestido curto, cor-de-rosa, e os costumeiros cabelos espetados, hoje negros.

"É uma pena que a Hermione não tenha vindo."

"Pois é. Mas ela já tinha marcado esse jantar com o Ron há séculos", respondeu Gina.

"Ah", disse Tonks, com um ar sonhador, "programas de namorados."

Harry e a namorada trocaram umas cotoveladas disfarçadas nas costelas. Então, Gina mordeu o lábio e perguntou:

"Sem querer ser intrometida, Tonks, você não pensa em...hm, se envolver com outra pessoa?"

Aquela pergunta estava demorando a ser feita; Tonks já esperava por ela assim que protagonizou a entrada triunfal com Snape no salão. E, claro, Harry e Gina não podiam nem sonhar com a verdade por enquanto. Principalmente Harry.

"Estou muito bem assim, Gina. Não esquenta"; e então, desviou habilmente o rumo da conversa. "E então, Harry? Nem acredito que nos veremos em Hogwarts no próximo ano! Mas porque não aceitou o convite do Scrimgeour? Todo mundo jurava que só a carreira de auror te interessava."

Harry fez muxoxo.

"Bom, realmente é. Mas nada que venha do nosso querido Ministro me interessa e, bem... indo pra Hogwarts, posso ficar mais um ano perto da Gina", ele sorriu, olhando ternamente para a namorada.

Tonks sorriu.

"Sei como são essas coisas. E olha, concordo com você; Scrimgeour nunca foi mesmo um modelo de honestidade e... olha! O show vai começar. Vamos?"

Gina respondeu por ela e Harry:

"Vai indo, Tonks. A gente vai daqui a pouco."

Ela se levantou apressadamente, quase arrastando o banquinho consigo. Deu um sorriso levemente constrangido aos dois e logo desapareceu na multidão.

"Será que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não, foi a pergunta mais inocente que você poderia ter feito. Provavelmente o Snape também deve ter dado a ela alguma coisa pra ficar em silêncio... lembro quando o Ron tomou a poção por engano, não era assim. É, a situação é mais grave do que a gente pensa..."

"Temos que nos apressar. Espero que o tapado do meu irmão esteja dando conta do recado e não marque com o livro..."

Gina passou os olhos pelo pub, mordendo o lábio. Então, ela franziu a testa e seus olhos se fixaram num ponto.

"Harry... aquele não é o...?"

Ron apurou os ouvidos. A respiração de Hermione estava calma e relaxada; e ela estava imóvel há pelo menos meia hora. É, devia mesmo estar mergulhada num sono profundo. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, ele deslizou para fora da cama e caminhou cuidadosamente pelo quarto mergulhado na penumbra. Conseguiu fechar a porta sem fazer ruído algum; e só então respirou aliviado. Murmurando um "Lumus", iluminou fracamente a sala com suas enormes estantes transbordando livros. Agora era torcer para conseguir encontrar alguma coisa útil lá antes que ela acordasse... porque ele levaria horas vasculhando todos aqueles livros

O show havia sido perfeito! Tonks afastou o cabelo da testa suada enquanto se curvava sobre a pia a fim de molhar um pouco o rosto. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água refrescando a pele; e então, encarou o próprio sorriso radiante no espelho. Mas, de repente, o sorriso morreu.

Snape.

Tão complicado. Não queria ter saído daquela forma de Hogwarts, deixando-o com raiva dela. Mas ele precisava entendê-la também, que droga; não era justo que só ela fosse o lado compreensivo do relacionamento. Ele precisava entender o quanto aqueles momentos de diversão eram importantes para ela... não podia viver como ele, eternamente enclausurado em uma masmorra. Resmungando e sentindo o brilho da noite se esvair, Tonks saiu do banheiro e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma Gina muito sorridente vindo em sua direção.

"Tonks? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ela perguntou, vendo a expressão mal-humorada da amiga.

"Ah, nada de mais, deixa pra lá."

"Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui."

"Quem?"

"O baixista das Esquisitonas!"

Tonks franziu a testa.

"E...?"

"Huh, não era você a apaixonadíssima por ele?"

"Ah."

Tonks pensou um pouco, e então perguntou:

"Onde é que ele está?"

"Logo ali", Gina apontou. E Tonks achou melhor ir dar uma conferida.

Menos de uma hora depois, Harry e Gina, incrédulos, viam Tonks deixando o pub acompanhada por sua antiga paixão adolescente,

---

Me matem D Particularmente, gostei bastante desse capítulo... como gosto de todos em que o Snape e a Tonks aparecem juntos e interagindo; me divirto tanto escrevendo essas cenas de brigas...! Pra quem ficou curioso sobre o bilhetinho da Tonks, ele não foi muito além daquilo que a gente viu (porque, convenhamos, ela não é exatamente uma pessoa romântica que ficaria escrevendo enormes cartas melosas). Ah! A resposta do Snape foi um simples: "Você sabe onde encontrá-lo" D

Ah, só pro caso de ter ficado confuso: o show NÃO era das Esquisitonas, mas de uma outra banda qualquer. O baixista só estava lá pra dar uma olhada na outra banda qualquer.

Recaditos: obrigadíssima a quem comentou, Renata Tonks, Regina, Gude Potter e Sheyla Snape. Adoooooro quando vcs deixam reviews, mesmo que seja um pequenininho... insegurança básica ;D


	7. Donaghan Tremlett

_16 de Julho de 2000._

Ressaca.

Foi a primeira coisa da qual Tonks teve consciência naquela manhã, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. A cabeça pesava uma tonelada e ela se sentia muito, muito enjoada. Resmungando por causa da luz, escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e tentou achar uma posição mais confortável. Mas posição alguma seria confortável naquele estado. Então, num flash, os acontecimentos da noite anterior espocaram em sua mente; e ela abriu, arregalou os olhos de repente, jogando para longe o travesseiro.

"Ai meu Merlin."

Olhou em volta (e as paredes acompanharam o movimento da cabeça, fazendo o enjôo se tornar ainda mais forte). E respirou aliviada ao reconhecer as paredes de seu quarto... e o pôster desbotado das Esquisitonas atrás da porta.

"Droga. Droga. Droga", ela repetia, socando o colchão.

Pelo menos estava em casa. Porque em algum ponto daquela noite havia perdido o controle sobre si mesma; e não fazia sequer a menor idéia de como tinha chegado até seu quarto. Com algum esforço, Tonks se sentou, apoiando a cabeça latejante sobre as palmas das mãos. Precisava, antes de qualquer coisa, dar um jeito naquela ressaca dos infernos. Com o quarto oscilando a cada passo, ela se arrastou até o banheiro, abriu o armário e, depois de derrubar no chão metade de seu conteúdo, conseguiu encontrar um frasco do "Elixir Extraordinário de Efeito Imediato para Embebedamento"; e virou metade do vidro de um gole só. Aquilo era horrível, pensou consigo mesma enquanto o corpo se sacudia em arrepios. Se ao menos Snape estivesse ali... saberia com certeza preparar alguma coisa com um gosto melhor e... bolas. Se Snape estivesse ali, a maldita ressaca não teria sequer motivo para existir.

Tonks fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentindo a ressaca ir embora e tentando juntar os pedacinhos do que havia acontecido na infeliz noite anterior.

oOo

_Primeiro, acentuou as curvas do corpo e modificou as feições do rosto, para que ficasse absolutamente irresistível. Era algo costumeiro em seus tempos de auror; quando era comum virar a mais estonteante das mulheres para conseguir informações ou despistar algum parceiro. E, bem. Tudo bem. Ela já havia feito aquilo também para chamar a atenção de um ou outro rapaz. Mas só quando era mais nova. Bem mais nova. Porém, jamais havia feito aquilo com o propósito daquela noite. Na hora, não pensou muito no que estava para fazer, porém agora, analisando tudo friamente... como havia sido precipitada e impulsiva...! (Como sempre, aliás)._

_Então, transformada na mais bela mulher do pub, Tonks se postou junto ao balcão, bem ao lado dele, e tudo o que teve de fazer foi pedir uma cerveja amanteigada. No mesmo segundo, sentiu os olhos dele colando-se em sua nova aparência e não se desgrudando mais. Ele se ofereceu para pagar a bebida e pronto, o jogo já estava ganho._

"_Donaghan", ele se apresentou, com a voz rouca, estendendo uma das mãos e usando a outra para tirar a franja da frente dos olhos, "mas pode me chamar de Don."_

_Donaghan Tremlett. O baixista das Esquisitonas. Sua eterna paixonite adolescente. Ali, bem do lado dela, sorvendo cada palavra, cada gesto e cada nova curva de seu corpo como se fossem água no meio do deserto. Era absolutamente tudo o que ela poderia desejar... se não fosse tão errado. _

_Sim, porque ela não o queria. Não conseguia sentir desejo ou sequer a mínima atração por ele. Não com Snape o tempo todo em sua mente. Mas precisava fazer aquilo. E que se danasse a moral, o certo e o errado. 'Don' não tinha problema algum em conseguir uma garota; e não iria fazer a menor diferença para ele aquela pequena encenação. Então, Tonks fingiu-se completamente fisgada por aquele sujeito caladão, misterioso e soturno (exatamente o seu tipo, quem diria!); fingiu adorar todas as vezes em que a mão dele "acidentalmente" tocava seu braço; e até mesmo fingiu estar se divertindo muito ao lado do famoso rockstar bruxo, de cabelos negros ainda mais espetados que o dela, franja caída sobre os olhos e roupa cheia de brilhos, que não parava de passar os olhos pelo bar, para confirmar se estava sendo suficientemente observado._

_Mas na verdade mesmo, Tonks daria tudo para aparatar dali naquele mesmíssimo instante... e consertar a situação com Severus. Mas era justamente por ele que tinha de ser forte e continuar ali. Gina andava curiosa demais, insinuando-se demais sobre sua vida amorosa. Bem, talvez ela, Tonks, estivesse mesmo era ficando paranóica. Fosse o que fosse, antes que perguntassem o que não deviam, ela os faria de bobos, fingindo estar muito interessada em... 'Don'. Era mesmo muito simples e engenhoso._

_E agora, ela tinha de fingir entusiasmo com a idéia de irem até 'algum lugar mais calmo'; fingir estar amando a mão daquele sujeito grudento e egocêntrico em sua cintura. Mas tudo tinha um limite. Assim que se viu fora do pub, Tonks se lembrou de que 'havia esquecido' a capa lá dentro; e teve de voltar para buscá-la. E pronto: estava livre. Pegou o sobretudo emprestado com Harry, metamorfoseou-se na face mais comum em que conseguiu pensar e passou por um "Don" que, de novo, não parava de olhar para todos os lados (mas dessa vez ela podia apostar que o motivo era outro) e a ignorou solenemente. Dobrando uma esquina, aparatou. Mas não para casa, pois sabia que não dormiria, passaria a noite toda rolando na cama, pensando 'nele' e no quanto estava com raiva dele._

_E foi assim que Tonks encerrou sua noite se embebedando em um bar trouxa._

oOo

E o pior: fazia anos que ela não se embebedava daquela forma, anos! Provavelmente, desde um fora que Remus lhe dera logo após a morte de Sirius. E agora... tudo por causa de Severus. Daquela maldita insegurança e daquela maldita possessividade dele. O que ela precisaria fazer, oh Merlin, para deixá-lo mais seguro, mais confiante naquilo tudo que ela sentia por ele? O que dizer para fazê-lo acreditar... acreditar que mesmo que ela quisesse, sim, curtir a vida de vez em quando, isso não significava de forma alguma que gostava menos dele, ou que o estivesse abandonando ou trocando por coisa melhor?

"Droga."

Tonks suspirou. Tudo bem que Snape tinha, sim, motivos de sobra pra não ser uma pessoa que tivesse muita confiança na raça humana. Mas ainda assim... Eles já estavam juntos há meses... tempo suficiente para que ele soubesse que ela o amava, do fundo de seu coração. Ela era durona, nunca desistira fácil de um amor e não seria agora que o faria. Mas, poxa, seria estúpido demais deixar um relacionamento tão especial como o deles se desgastar por coisinhas à toa como aquelas. Eles teriam que se sentar e ter uma conversa séria. Ela fazia questão. Eles eram diferentes, sim, até demais. Mas aquele tempo juntos já havia provado que podiam se entender. Só dependia dele.

oOo

"Ela o quê?" perguntou Ron, os olhos se arregalando até ficarem quase do tamanho de um pires.

"Foi embora com o cara das Esquisitonas."

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"E isso simplesmente não bate... Tonks não devia sequer olhar pra outro cara sob o efeito da poção."

"E agora, cara?"

A idéia da Poção do Amor era convincente demais, perfeita demais para ser simplesmente abandonada. Havia ainda Tonks, que tanto tinha feito por eles durante a guerra, que havia perdido o amor de sua vida; e agora se via naquela situação... tinham que fazer algo por ela; eram os únicos que sabiam e que podiam livrá-la da mesquinha armação de Snape. Além disso, qualquer coisa que servisse para irritar o Ranhoso e tirar-lhe aquele arzinho de arrogância do rosto era tentadora. Resumindo: nenhum deles jamais abriria mão daquela chance.

"A gente deve levar o plano em frente assim mesmo... só por precaução. Se ela realmente não tiver nada com o Snape, a poção não vai fazer mal algum", resolveu Gina, com as mãos nos quadris; e se virou para o irmão. "Conseguiu o livro?"

Com um ar de vitória, Ron tirou um livrinho minúsculo do bolso de trás da calça, ergueu a varinha e, com um "Engorgio", o fez voltar ao seu gigantesco tamanho normal.

"Foi mais fácil do que pensei. Hermione simplesmente apagou depois do jantar; e tudo o que tive de fazer foi vasculhar as estantes... por horas, é claro."

Então, sentados lado a lado sobre um velho sofá caindo aos pedaços, instalados no sótão iluminado pela luz da manhã, os três se puseram a folhear o grosso livro.

oOo

_17 de Julho de 2000._

"Foi um engano."

"Engano? Dora, é simplesmente impossível uma pessoa matar... e depois chegar à conclusão de que não matou", disse Ted Tonks, fitando a filha. "Que tipo de raciocínio é esse?"

Ela o olhou de volta, os cabelos castanho-claros entremeados de fios grisalhos, a expressão atenta e preocupada, as mãos envolvendo as dela. Ted era uma pessoa bastante compreensiva, mas ela duvidava de que ele aceitaria o pretenso assassino do ex-namorado de sua filha única. Contar aos pais estava se mostrando mais difícil do que o previsto; mas ela não agüentava mais aquela situação não-resolvida; e as perguntas de Gina tinham funcionado como um sinal de alerta para que se apressasse.

"Vocês não entenderiam."

"Não há o que entender, Nymphadora. Esse... Snape fez tanto mal e agora... você o defende?"

Ah, droga. O porquê estava ali, na ponta da língua como sempre, mas ela havia refreado seu instinto impulsivo. Oh sim, claro, Snape tinha se enganado quanto ao autor da morte de Lupin, chamando a culpa e responsabilidade para si porque a amava. Realmente, era uma paixão completamente aceitável, levando-se em conta que, nos últimos seis meses, seus pais acreditavam que Snape não passava de um assassino frio e calculista. E aquilo era muito, muito pior do que um lobisomem.

"Foi um mal entendido", resmungou.

"Seja mais explícita", pediu Andrômeda, dando voltas e voltas pela sala; e lançando-lhe de quando em quando aqueles costumeiros olhares penetrantes.

Ela não sabia ser sutil, nunca saberia. Snape tinha toda a razão quanto aquilo; e aquela noite já havia consumido toda a sua mínima capacidade de sutileza. Mais uma chance perdida. E ela não poderia ficar insistindo no tema "Snape" muitas vezes mais... tinha certeza de que os pais já começavam a desconfiar de alguma coisa. Às vezes, tinha vontade de desistir de tudo e soltar a bomba na mesa do café da manha, "Eu e Severus estamos juntos", simples assim. Mas se a mãe sequer sonhasse aquilo, sabendo o que sabia até então, não ouviria mais nada e aparataria imediatamente até Hogwarts e... bem, Tonks podia apenas ter uma vaga idéia de como as coisas se desenrolariam a partir de então.

"Deixa pra lá", disse Tonks, chateada, indo para o quarto.

Ted e Andrômeda se entreolharam.

"Já é a terceira vez que ela toca nesse assunto", disse o pai, atônito.

"Ela definitivamente está escondendo alguma coisa."

---

Sem-graça, né? P Mas a Tonks ama meeesmo o morceguinho, não trairia ele com um qualquer \o/ A propósito: o nome desse baixista das Esquisitonas parece fake, inventado. Mas eu juro que é assim mesmo... tá inclusive no HP Lexicon.

Empolguei nesse capítulo, ficou enorme! E espero que a empolgação e a média de dois capítulos por semana se mantenha agora ;D de qualquer forma, essa fic vai ser curtinha, acho que chegamos na metade dela. Mas não se preocupem (ou se preocupem, mwahaha!), aquelas milhares de idéias ainda vão acontecer, só estou sem tempo pra mais de uma fic por vez, mesmo.

Agradecimentos: Gude Potter, Angel (leitora nova, whee, bem vinda!), Sheyla e Regina. Obrigada pela força! )


	8. Heart of Glass

_19 de Julho de 2000._

Snape já conhecia aquela seqüência muito bem; mas nem por isso ela deixava de ser menos dolorosa. Deixando o pandemônio para trás, ele subia, correndo como nunca, as escadas mergulhadas na quase-escuridão, iluminadas apenas pela luz verde que vinha lá de cima, lançada pela maligna marca negra que pairava no céu.

Quando finalmente galgava o último degrau, o barulho já havia se tornado distante, abafado. Então, ele atravessava o umbral da porta, recebendo no rosto o ar frio da noite. Frio como a morte. Em seus sonhos, porém, não havia Draco, Greyback, Aleto ou Amico na Torre, não... eram apenas ele e Dumbledore. Então, como que em câmera lenta, ele erguia impiedosamente a varinha. O vento acariciava cruelmente seu rosto, como que transformando aquelas linhas duras em mármore... e de mármore era igualmente feito seu coração naquele instante. Seus lábios se descolaram. A varinha já se encontrava na altura do coração de Dumbledore. Então, sentindo pelos seus atos e por si mesmo uma repugnância tal que jamais sentira antes, seus lábios formavam um "A". Então...

THUD. O som de um corpo caindo no chão. Aquilo nunca acontecia no sonho; Dumbledore não caía no chão da Torre com aquele som desgracioso, ele flutuava suavemente até lá embaixo... e ele nem mesmo havia completado a maldição; Dumbledore não podia estar morto ainda. No mesmo segundo Snape estava desperto, de pé, com uma ela acesa em uma das mãos e a varinha, em posição de ataque, em outra. Mas ele já devia saber... quem mais invadiria um quarto no meio da noite e tropeçaria em suas próprias pernas? Num impulso, ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Tonks, que, morta de vergonha, tentava se sentar no chão.

"Ah, droga, droga", ela repetia, afastando longos cabelos do rosto. "Me desculpa, Sev... não queria te acordar, eu juro!"

Tentando não sorrir, ele estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Mas então, o inusitado e a surpresa em vê-la ali foram dando lugar aos sentimentos nem um pouco nobres que tivera no último dia em que estiveram juntos.

"O que é que está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, seco, cruzando os braços, quando já estavam ambos de pé.

"Se prefere, posso ir embora", ela respondeu sem pensar, ainda mais seca que ele.

Por que tinha de ser sempre assim? Depois de quatro dias sem ouvir uma palavra dele; e depois de tê-lo deixado em Hogwarts abandonado e aparentemente fervilhando de raiva, ela resolvera que já tinha esperado demais; aguardar uma resposta dele àquela altura seria esperar pelo impossível. Então, em mais uma das noites insones, Tonks aparatou até Hogsmeade, passou pelas complicadas senhas dos portões, da masmorra... para ser recepcionada daquela forma. Droga. Snape precisava seriamente repensar aquelas atitudes... não gostava de ser tratada daquela forma e já estava começando a ficar incomodada. Tonks já havia se afastado bem uns três passos em direção à porta quando os dedos compridos pousaram quase imperceptivelmente em seu pulso.

"Fique", ele murmurou, encarando a parede.

Ela relaxou; e então, foi postar-se bem em frente a ele. Snape desviou os olhos e Tonks suspirou. Às vezes, toda aquela reserva e mistério não eram assim tão adoráveis, afinal... mas, ah! Ela o amava mesmo assim; e num impulso o abraçou; sentindo a tensão se desfazendo nos ombros à medida em que o acariciava; e, aos poucos, Snape passou a retribuir o abraço. Mais algum tempo depois, os lábios ávidos se encontraram. Mas a sensação de desconforto do pesadelo ainda pairava no ar; e logo o beijo foi se tornando distraído, frio; e Snape se desvencilhou dos braços dela, indo sentar-se na cama desfeita.

"Pesadelo?", ela perguntou, se sentando ao lado dele.

Ele assentiu.

"Ouvi você resmungando enquanto dormia. Quer alguma coisa? Água? Um chá?", Tonks perguntou, passando um braço em volta dele e acariciando seus cabelos. Ele relaxou mais um pouco e fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume que se desprendia da pele e dos longos cabelos castanho-claros. "Bebe isso", sem esperar resposta ela havia conjurado uma xícara de chá, que agora aproximava dos lábios dele.

Snape tomou um ou dois goles, experimentando, a testa franzida. Então, bebeu todo o resto em um só gole, colocando a xícara vazia sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado da vela acesa.

"Venha,vamos dormir", ela disse, estendendo as pernas sobre a cama e tirando os tênis com os pés; e dando tapinhas no monte fofo de cobertas a seu lado.

"Vai ser impossível dormir agora", ele disse. Então, pensou um pouco e acrescentou: "Então, por favor, vá em frente e faça bom uso da sua tagarelice"; e seus lábios se curvaram para cima.

Tonks revirou os olhos, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo, Snape não resistiu:

"E então? Como estava o... show? Divertiu-se muito?", ele perguntou, fingindo indiferença e se sentando ao lado dela sobre as cobertas.

Os olhos verde-água sorriram e dardejaram na direção dele.

"Ah. Foi legal. Só a Gina que...", ela se interrompeu; não podia trazer mais dúvidas e problemas para o relacionamento deles. O que fora fazer ali era exatamente o contrário: resolver as coisas. Porém, uma vez atraída a atenção de Snape, não se podia fazê-lo esquecer ou ignorar.

"O que tem a Weasley?", ele perguntou incisivo.

"Huh. Ela e Harry, sabe... estão fazendo perguntas demais sobre a minha vida amorosa."

"Era só o que faltava...", ele resmungou baixinho, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e deixando um dedo percorrer o colo nu de Tonks, que deitara a seu lado.

"Mas não se preocupa, eu... hm, consegui desviar a atenção deles."

"Sério? E o que foi que você fez?"

"Ah. É uma longa história, deixa pra lá"; e antes que Snape perguntasse demais e sequer desconfiasse da grande saída estratégica dela, Tonks mais uma vez desviou um assunto: "E você, se divertindo muito com os morcegos?"; ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e covinhas despontaram em seu rosto.

"Ah, sim; muito", ele respondeu, sarcástico.

E como Severus havia pedido, Tonks fez o melhor uso de sua tagarelice de que foi capaz; e sem que se desse conta, ele foi caindo em um delicioso torpor até mergulhar em um sono profundo, que não foi perturbado por mínimo resquício sequer do pesadelo.

oOo

_20 de julho de 2000._

"Sete punhados de amor-perfeito seco e triturado."

"Confere."

"Treze dentes de fada mordente."

"Pegar com Fred e Jorge", Gina respondeu; e Ron riscou mais um item da listinha.

"Penas de dedo-duro."

"Dá pra encontrar fácil na botica, em Hogsmeade", disse Harry.

"Lágrimas de crocodilo."

"Ainda temos que bolar um plano pra conseguir esse", disse Harry, "mas provavelmente teremos de ir até um zoológico."

"Bafo de alho."

"É fácil, basta mastigar cinco dentes de alho e soprar sobre a poção."

"Confere, então", disse Ron, e fez uma careta ao enunciar o item final:

"... e um pedaço da pessoa que fez a poção do amor."

"Esse vai ser o ingrediente mais difícil, mas podem deixar comigo. É uma questão pessoal", disse Harry, bastante decidido.

"Agora, só temos que arrumar os ingredientes que faltam em dez dias. Aí, cozinhar em fogo brando durante os três dias de lua negra, deixar descansar por uma semana e então teremos... a mais potente contra-poção do amor!", anunciou Gina, arrancando vivas dos dois amigos empolgados.

Eles iam salvar Tonks. Snape que se cuidasse...

oOo

Snape acordou de súbito mais uma vez; mas não por conta de um pesadelo. Foram a surpresa e a satisfação que o despertaram aquela manhã. O calor e a maciez do corpo dela, tão diferentes do que ele tinha quando estava só; e o perfume doce e picante o envolvendo. Ele afundou o rosto no colo dela, aspirando aquele cheiro e se cobrindo com os longos cabelos castanho-claros. Então, suspirou; e a abraçou muito forte, externando o desejo de jamais deixá-la ir. A queria para sempre a seu lado... Snape se afastou e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo, estudando-a. Cabelos ondulados refletindo a luz da vela, cílios negros e compridos, lábios rubros e entreabertos... e mesmo adormecida, ela jamais perdia aquele atrevimento, aquela vida que ardia intensamente dentro dela; e que tanto o atraíam.

Então, se lembrou do quanto havia sido estúpido e mesquinho na noite anterior e em sua última despedida. E, sim. Ele era capaz de se arrepender, embora a maior parte das pessoas pensasse o contrário. Fora por isso, até, que passara para o lado de Dumbledore, não fora? Mas ninguém sabia. Ele não gostava de contar seus segredos mais profundos e sentimentos para qualquer um. Da mesma forma, para que ele se arrependesse, era preciso que houvesse, por essa pessoa, os tais sentimentos mais profundos. E isso, por acaso, era exatamente o que ele sentia por Tonks. Não dava para esquecer a forma como ela reagira na noite anterior, quase indo embora por causa da grosseria dele.

De repente, não se sentia mais tão em paz naquela manhã.

Devia desculpas a ela. Então, curvando-se para a frente, ele a beijou. Um beijo intenso, para despertá-la. Os lábios se colaram aos dela; e muito lentamente, a língua se insinuou pela boca entreaberta, e acariciou seu interior e sorveu seu gosto. Severus insistiu, até que ela suspirasse e o beijasse de volta, primeiro por reflexo, depois de forma consciente. Então, se afastou.

"Hmmm... que horas são?", ela perguntou, sonolenta, esticando os braços e deixando um deles cair com força sobre o criado-mudo (e por pouco não esmigalhando a xícara).

"Hora de acordar."

"Ah, por favor, to de férias...", ela resmungou, virando-se para o outro lado.

"Não discuta."

Ainda resmungando, ela virou-se para ele, e sorriu com os olhos ainda cheios de sono. Snape sentiu alguma coisa quente se espalhando dentro dele; como pudera ser tão egoísta e cabeça-dura, chegando a trata-la daquela forma...! Então, aproximou-se e beijou-a mais uma vez, docemente.

"Amo você", ele sussurrou, num jato (era sempre assim: ele sempre tinha que dizer rápido, antes que ficasse travado mais uma vez).

Era tão raro ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele, que Tonks podia até mesmo desculpar ter sido acordada tão cedo. E ele tinha mais uma surpresa para ela:

"Me desculpa por ontem... e pelo outro dia também. Você sabe... por ter me irritado."

Tonks piscou, incrédula.

"O que acontece?"

"Bem... não foi justo."

"É, não foi mesmo", ela se aconchegou junto a ele. "Não fiz pra te irritar, você sabe muito bem. É só que... não quero e não vou abrir mão de algumas coisas importante pra mim, entende?", ela ergueu uns olhos suplicantes para ele. "Olha só: não fico tentando te mudar, não quero que você deixe de fazer o que gosta... bem, claro que você poderia dar um jeito nesse cabelo", ela acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso, "mas não vou ficar irritada com você por isso. Faz parte de você, e ponto"; e aquilo era a mais pura verdade, Snape se deu conta. Tonks jamais pedia que ele fosse mais romântico, que lhe desse flores e presentes toda semana ou se tornasse mais sociável. "Então... não é justo que você seja tão grosso por tão pouca coisa. Relaxa. Ainda não tenho a menor intenção de te abandonar, você vai ter que me agüentar por muito tempo", ela concluiu com um beijo estalado na face dele.

Snape suspirou.

"Certo. Desculpas aceitas?"

"Desculpas aceitas."

E ele a beijou mais uma vez, sem pressa, enquanto uma mão entrava por baixo da camiseta e começava a despi-la lentamente.

---

Argh! Mais de dez dias sem atualização, que coisa feia. Mas estive escrevendo umas one-shots, devem ser publicadas logo ;D Só que... o próximo capítulo dessa demora um pouco, cheguei numa encruzilhada na fic e preciso trabalhar melhor o roteiro (?).

Alguns comentários sobre o capítulo: de acordo com o livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", o dedo-duro é uma ave cujas penas são usadas para fazer o soro da verdade. E eu acho que de certa forma os princípios da contra-poção e do soro não são tão distantes assim; afinal, a função dos dois é mostrar/descobrir/fazer alguém ver a verdade.

Heart of Glass é uma música do Blondie, uma banda new wave do final dos anos 70 (e que eu acho que tem muito a ver com a Tonks); acho que quase ninguém, ou ninguém, vai pegar a citação. A letra fala basicamente sobre o fim de um romance; e no esboço original da fic seria o nome da tal poção, mas... desisti, não é um bom nome pra uma poção (embora na minha cabeça continue sendo ;D). Ainda sobre a poção, esses não são exatamente todos os ingredientes, pegamos só o final da conversa (sério, eu precisava mesmo ter dito isso? P)

Agradecimentos: Angel, gude potter e sheyla snape )


	9. Confissão e Suspeitas

_31 de Julho de 2000._

Estava tudo pronto. Todos os ingredientes em mãos, até mesmo os que haviam parecido dificílimos de conseguir. Todo o procedimento devidamente repassado incontáveis vezes; inclusive contando com alguns valiosos acréscimos e dicas do livro de poções que outrora pertencera a Severus Snape. Agora, bastava esperar a lua negra, no dia seguinte; cozinhar, esperar maturar e então teriam...

"... a poção infalível!", concluiu Harry, tentando disfarçar o entusiasmo para não chamar a atenção da sala lotada às suas costas. "A que acaba com todo o amor, paixão e sentimento de quem beber."

"Estava pensando, Harry", sussurrou Gina, debruçada ao lado dele, "e se você pedisse ao Fred e ao George pra fazer a poção pra gente? Porque eles sempre fazem qualquer coisa que você pede. E as poções do amor daqueles dois deixam qualquer um no chinelo..."

"Ron que o diga", Harry sorriu, fitando o céu lá fora.

"... e não deve ser muito difícil pra eles fazer uma contra-poção. Por mais que eu seja melhor nessa matéria que você e o Ron, não vamos poder errar, não é?"

"Nisso você tem razão", Harry sussurrou de volta. "Mas será que vale a pena envolver tanta gente assim nessa história? Estava querendo ser o mais discreto possível... imagina se o Ranhoso fica sabendo de alguma coisa..."; e ele passou o dedo pelo pescoço, num gesto bastante significativo.

"Bom, por mais aparecidos que aqueles dois sejam, eles sabem ser discretos quando querem. E odeiam o Ranhoso tanto quanto a gente... e tenho certeza de que fariam tudo, também, pra libertar a Tonks."

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder; pesando os prós e contras. Por fim, se decidiu:

"Certo. Vamos falar com eles mais tarde, então, quando..."

"Hey, Harry! E aí?", Tonks surgiu acenando por trás deles.

Imediatamente Harry e Gina congelaram em seus lugares. Então, muito lentamente, viraram os pescoços até que seus olhos arregalados se encontrassem. Quais, exatamente, haviam sido suas últimas palavras? Teria ela ouvido algo, mesmo que ambos estivessem trocando não mais do que sussurros em uma sala apinhada de gente? Disfarçando, Harry se virou. Tonks parecia animada e sociável; e trazia um enorme pacote nos braços.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry!", e ela deu-lhe um abraço sincero demais para ter ouvido qualquer coisa suspeita. "Pra você", ela disse, estendendo o pacotão. "Vamos lá, abra!"

Harry obedeceu.

"Sei que ele ia gostar de saber que isso foi bem aproveitado", Tonks suspirou. Harry tinha agora em mãos uma porção de livros raros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; e mais rolos e rolos de pergaminhos que, à primeira vista, pareciam conter anotações valiosas de Remus Lupin. "Faça bom uso deles, ok?", ela pediu, mordendo o lábio.

"Mas... claro! Tonks, isso é... sensacional!"; e Harry dizia a verdade.

"Mas, e aí?" disse ela, recuperando a vivacidade costumeira. "O que é que vocês dois estavam cochichando quando eu cheguei?"

"Huh", responderam Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

A garota passou os olhos pela sala da Toca, magicamente ampliada para receber os convidados da festa do vigésimo aniversário do namorado. Então, numa súbita inspiração, ela se aproximou e cochichou no ouvido de Tonks:

"Já deu uma olhada no vestido da Fleuma?"

Sem um pingo de descrição, Tonks girou o corpo para dar a olhada no vestido.

"Hm, é. Será que ela vai pra algum baile de gala, depois?"; e então, acenou. "E aí, Carlinhos?"

Carlinhos Weasley se aproximou do grupo e foi logo puxando Tonks pela mão.

"Estou raptando a Tonks, se vocês dois não se importam."

"Vai em frente", respondeu Harry, rindo; e logo Tonks se viu no desorganizado jardim da Toca, com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão e sob um céu salpicado de estrelas.

"Nossa, acho que nunca vi essa casa tão cheia, nem no casamento do Gui... até a minha mãe está aqui!", ela fez uma careta. "Claro. Depois de Harry ter salvo ela do maníaco do Lucius no final da guerra, era de se esperar. Mas... aconteceu alguma coisa?", ela perguntou, curiosa, notando o olhar inquisidor dele.

Carlinhos bebeu um longo gole de sua cerveja, pensativo.

"Você me parece muito bem de um tempo pra cá", ele disse por fim.

O silêncio pairou no ar durante alguns segundos, quebrado apenas pelos ruídos de conversa animada atrás deles, antes que Tonks dissesse alguma coisa.

"É, é. Estou mesmo", ela fitou o céu, parecendo desinteressada, mas o sorriso que ela deu era impossível de disfarçar.

"Praticamente tão bem quanto... quanto antes."

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu pensar melhor; então, sem dizer uma única palavra, o puxou pela mão até um banco de jardim, situado nos limites do quintal; e a salvo de olhares e ouvidos curiosos. Tonks se calou ainda por longos segundos, pensando se valia a pena ou não; se não estaria, mais uma vez, sendo impulsiva (e era claro que estava). Mas uma vez que já tivera a idéia, era meio difícil voltar atrás, mesmo pensando duas ou sete vezes. E Carlinhos, ao contrário dela, era bastante racional, também, e poderia descobrir um jeito de finalmente dar a notícia a Andrômeda e Ted.

"Tem que prometer: não vai contar pra ninguém", ela encostou o indicador no peito dele.

"Claro... você sabe que pode contar comigo pra guardar um segredo."

E era verdade. Tonks era uma das únicas pessoas que sabiam do segredo de Carlinhos; mas, mesmo que não fosse, ele era um rapaz em quem se podia confiar. Olhando outra vez para o céu, ela tomou fôlego.

"Lembra do quanto eu odiava o Snape por... achar que ele tinha me traído e feito aquelas coisas horríveis?"

"Claro."

"Bem... era um engano."

"Um engano?"

"Ele ficou se torturando durante meses, achando que era culpa dele... coitado. Mas não era. Ele não teve nada a ver com... aquilo que eu te contei, afinal."

Ele franziu a testa.

"Como assim?"

Ela tornou a abrir e fechar a boca sem dizer nada.

"Você sabe como ele é... fechadão. E o quanto é difícil arrancar algum segredo dele... não acho que eu deva contar, Carlinhos, é uma coisa dele, entende? Mas... pode ter certeza: Snape é inocente"; e vendo o olhar levemente incrédulo do amigo, acrescentou: "Estou dizendo!"

"Está bem, então. E onde essa sua animação toda se encaixa nisso?"

"Bem... nós... estamos juntos."

Levou alguns segundos até que ele compreendesse e assimilasse o que ela havia dito.

"Juntos?", Carlinhos repetiu.

"É, oras. Você sabe, Tonks sacudiu os ombros. "Namorando."

Ele riu.

"Isso é uma piada."

"Não, não é", ela ficou séria. "Sei que parece loucura, sei que somos as pessoas mais... diferentes, mais opostas, e que jamais qualquer pessoa em sã consciência pensaria em juntar, mas... é verdade. A mais pura verdade."

Ele meneava a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar.

"Mas... como?"

"Ah. É uma história longa demais pra contar agora, mas... é real."

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles, dessa vez, quebrado pelo cricrilar dos grilos.

"E é por causa do... Snape, que você anda assim tão feliz?"

Ela acenou entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

"Bom... e Carlinhos ainda não tinha se convencido completamente", ele está fazendo muito bem pra você, não dá pra negar.

"Sim, está"; e ainda agora ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Bom, então... por mais estranha e inacreditável que seja essa história... estou feliz por você, Tonks", ele concluiu, envolvendo-a num abraço.

oOo

_Harry Potter._

A pena traçou o nome com tanta raiva que sua ponta se partiu, deixando um rastro comprido de tinta no pergaminho depois do último r. Contrariado, Snape deixou-a de lado e apoiou a testa em uma das mãos; e tentou já não se sentir enfurecido demais pelo que aconteceria apenas dali a duas semanas. Ele respirou profundamente por vários minutos, até a raiva se dissipar um mínimo; então, continuou endereçando os pergaminhos, um convite à primeira reunião dos professores, antes do início do próximo ano letivo. A primeira ocasião em que estaria face a face com o maldito Potter. Só de pensar nisso sua respiração se acelerava, mas forçou-se a ficar calmo.

Ele só foi realmente relaxar alguns pergaminhos adiante, quando a pena traçou _Nymphadora Tonks_. Severus chegou mesmo a quase sorrir, como sempre fazia quando pronunciava ou escrevia o nome dela, antevendo a reação ao primeiro nome. Tonks. Depois daquela noite em que passaram os problemas a limpo, ele se sentia menos pessimista com a distância. Primeiro, porque estavam já na metade das férias... e dali a três semanas Tonks estaria de volta a seus braços (e seriam três semanas bastante suportáveis, já que estavam se encontrando cerca de duas vezes por semana). Segundo, porque ele estava começando a se convencer de que ela o amava sinceramente e não tinha intenção alguma de trocá-lo por outro (e, nesse caso, a vida lá fora seria uma espécie de teste final para o relacionamento deles). Claro, sempre havia momentos de dúvida, momentos em que ele se lembrava do auror bonitão que vira no bar logo no começo das férias... mas ele logo cortava tal linha de pensamento.

Por fim, Snape terminou o trabalho daquela noite. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, sentindo-se bastante entediado. Jamais admitiria para ela, mas... eram em momentos como esse em que Tonks mais fazia falta. O que faria agora? Provavelmente, as mesmas coisas que sempre fizera durante solitários anos: ir pro quarto, beber um vinho ou uísque e ler alguma coisa... mas, dessa vez, contando as horas, sem admitir pra si mesmo, que faltavam para a volta definitiva dela.

oOo

"Vocês já desistiram daquela idéia sem noção, espero."

"Ainda estamos procurando a tal prova que você pediu", mentiu Harry.

"É? Pois acho que vão morrer procurando", Hermione respondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés e espiando além dos amigos. Então, ela deu um sorrisinho, como se tivesse visto um rosto conhecido do outro lado da sala.

Mas era difícil conversar com muita privacidade ali. A festa se desenrolava, pessoas iam e vinham: logo Luna Lovegood veio flutuando até eles, e o assunto se desviou para uma possível conspiração dos elfos domésticos para tomarem o poder; depois, Hermione mais uma vez insistiu com Ron sobre carreira e futuro, e ele desconversou. E a conversa se encerrou definitivamente quando Harry sentiu uma mão, de unhas compridas e vermelhas, se cravando em seu ombro. Uma nuvem de perfume oriental o envolveu e ele se viu frente a frente com os olhos cinzentos e intensos de Andrômeda Tonks.

"Harry, tem um minuto pra mim?"

"Claro, sra. Tonks."

"Andrômeda", ela o corrigiu, enquanto o levava até um canto escuro da cozinha. "Se importa se eu acender um?", ela tirou um maço de cigarros de dentro da bolsa; Harry fez que não, e ela continuou: "É sobre Nymphadora. Mal a tenho visto nas últimas semanas, mas... no tempo em que estamos juntas, ela anda agindo de uma forma muito estranha... e como vocês conviveram durante praticamente todo o último ano... creio que pode saber de algo."

"Claro. O que é?"

"Bem, ela deve ter contado a você sobre... a traição do... Professor Snape."

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram enquanto seu coração desandava a bater loucamente.

"Claro. O maldito Snape. Simplesmente imperdoável o que ele fez com Tonks..."

"Nymphadora", ela o corrigiu, de dentro de nuvem de fumaça. "A questão é... ultimamente, ela anda insistindo que tudo não passou de um engano... sem nos dar, absolutamente, motivo algum."

"Um engano?", ele perguntou, para ganhar tempo.

"Um engano. Você sabe de algo, Harry? Acha que ela pode estar escondendo alguma coisa?"

Harry sentiu a garganta se contraindo enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente, sob os olhos atentos de Andrômeda Tonks. Contava? Não contava? Andrômeda poderia ser uma aliada forte, mas, por outro lado, poderia querer resolver tudo sozinha... e imediatamente! E agora?

---

MUITO obrigada a quem tá comentando: Regina, Sheyla e Angel . Vocês são uns amores, nem imaginam o quanto ;D


	10. Vinho Veela do Vale

Capítulo 9: Vinho Veela do Vale do Avignon, Safra 1874 

_12 de Julho de 2000._

Os gêmeos haviam concordado imediatamente com o plano, de forma que, naquela tarde, quatro Weasleys e um Potter tinham diante de si um caldeirão cheio de uma poção vermelho-arroxeada, que podia facilmente se passar por vinho, não fosse o gosto um pouco amargo demais. Uma poção que, uma vez ingerida, levava a vítima a um profundo sono de doze horas, ao fim das quais o amor teria se transformado em indiferença.

"Agora, o _grand finale_!", anunciou George, chamando a atenção para si.

"Calma aí, maninho", pediu Fred, enfurnado em um canto do sótão, revirando caixas e caixotes. "Onde é que estão aquelas garrafas vazias de vinho francês que o Gui trouxe pra mamãe no último Natal?"

O sorriso-holofote de George se apagou; e ele e Ron foram ajudar o irmão. Enquanto isso, Harry, sentado no sofá puído, fitava resoluto o caldeirão.

"Falta pouco, agora", ele disse à namorada, sentada a seu lado.

"Como vamos fazer pra Tonks tomar isso aí?"

"Ainda não sei. Temos que achar um jeito do qual ela não desconfie; e também, alguma forma de fazer apenas ela beber, ninguém mais. Só por segurança, claro", Harry deu de ombros. "Se alguém além da Tonks beber isso, quando muito, só vai odiar ainda mais o Ranhoso..."

"... o que não é nada indesejável", completou Ron, aproximando-se com os irmãos em seus calcanhares.

"Senhoras e senhores, atenção!", pediu George, mergulhando uma concha no caldeirão. "Aqui temos..."

"... uma garrafa do excelentíssimo Vinho Veela do Vale do Avignon...", disse Fred por sua vez, estendendo uma garrafinha para aparar a poção que o irmão despejava com a concha.

"... Safra 1874. _Superbe_!", concluiu o primeiro. "Ah! E como é pra Tonks..."

O outro gêmeo acenou um feitiço protetor com a varinha.

"Como vocês são malvados", Gina estreitou os olhos, mas sorria.

"Ora, claro que não, irmãzinha."

"Apenas prevenidos."

"E a Tonks, desastrada ou não, é uma coisinha linda; não podemos deixá-la assim, indefesa, nas mãos do morcegão" concluiu Fred, com uma piscadela. "Aqui está, Harry. Foi um prazer ajudá-lo."

"Não sei nem como agradecer vocês", disse o garoto, colocando a garrafa com cuidado no colo.

"Ora, o que é isso."

"Qualquer forma de atazanar o Snape..."

"... é diversão, não trabalho. Agora, se nos permite ir..."

"... temos nossos negócios pra cuidar."

E num piscar de olhos, entre acenos e gracejos, os dois se foram. Ron desabou no sofá ao lado do amigo.

"Ainda sobrou bastante", disse, espiando dentro do caldeirão. "Se ela não cair nessa do vinho..."

"A Tonks é esperta, é uma ex-auror, não se esqueça. Acho que, se não cair nessa, vamos ter que abrir o jogo com a Sra. Tonks". Na noite em que Andrômeda o confrontara, Harry havia achado melhor não lhe contar tudo, ainda. Apenas dissera a ela que haviam notado, sim, uma estranha intimidade entre Nymphadora e Snape; e que tentariam descobrir mais.

"Ron! Ronald Weasley!",a voz de Molly veio crescendo lá de baixo. Num ímpeto, Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso e a jogou sobre o caldeirão; ao mesmo tempo em que Gina escondia a garrafa atrás de umas almofadas. "O que é que vocês estão fazendo aí?", o rosto desconfiado da Sra. Weasley assomou à porta.

"Estávamos decidindo entre xadrez bruxo e snap explosivo, mamãe", Gina se antecipou ao irmão, transpirando inocência.

"Não saíram daí as férias inteiras", Molly resmungou consigo mesma, "mas antes no sótão do que aprontando por aí." Então, ela relaxou. "Ron, querido, pode fazer o favor de mandar uma coruja ao Carlinhos, perguntando se ele virá ao almoço de domingo?"

"Claro, mamãe."

"E se a gente convidasse a Tonks, também?", Gina perguntou.

"Ah", a mãe suspirou. "Pobre Tonks... mal tive tempo pra trocar duas palavrinhas com ela na festa... vem suportando tudo tão bem... sim, sim, Ron. Faça o favor de convidá-la também, sim?"

oOo

_14 de Julho de 2000._

A reunião se estendia há horas, lenta, morosa e inútil, tornando ainda mais difícil a total concentração de Severus Snape. Já era praticamente a vigésima vez que ele presenciava a reunião de início de ano letivo e, fosse Dumbledore ou McGonagall quem estivesse no comando, a essência do discursinho era sempre a mesma. Porém, a maior contribuição para aquela falta de atenção (muitíssimo bem disfarçada, logicamente) era a presença de Tonks do outro lado da mesa, duas cadeiras à direita.

Embora ela mal tivesse olhado para ele desde que chegara (e o houvesse cumprimentado de uma forma bastante genérica), a simples presença dela bastava para instigar seus devaneios; e somando-se a isso pensamentos do que faria com ela mais tarde, o resultado era um Snape extremamente distraído. Tão distraído e devaneante que era capaz de ignorar até mesmo a irritante voz do maldito Potter (que, por alguma bênção de Merlin, estava sentado no melhor lugar possível: do mesmo lado da mesa que ele, Severus, porém devidamente separados pelas professoras Sprout e Sinistra).

Por fim, depois do que pareceram séculos, a diretora os dispensou. Tonks imediatamente guardou tudo em sua bolsa, sem nem olhar para ele, e saiu, parecendo muito entretida em uma conversa com Carlinhos Weasley. Aquilo não era muito habitual; em todas as reuniões, ela fazia seu melhor para ser o mais atrapalhada possível, se atrasar e ficar a sós na sala dos professores com Snape, sorrindo como uma louca para ele, mas... Tonks não era alguém que se prendesse à rotina; então, aquele comportamento não podia ser considerado tão estranho, afinal. Como ele costumava resmungar, era praticamente um elfo doméstico, sempre ficando encarregado de recolher e guardar penas e pergaminhos após as reuniões. E assim foi: Snape apanhou tudo meticulosamente e dirigiu-se a um armário num canto afastado da sala, ouvindo murmúrios e conversa morrendo aos poucos. E só percebeu que estava com sérios problemas quando uma vozinha irritante e indesejável murmurou atrás de si:

"Ela nem olhou pra você hoje, não foi?"

Ainda virado de frente para o armário, Snape fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Não iria se irritar... muito, não deixaria aquele pirralho estragar o começo de uma tarde maravilhosa. Não deixaria Potter ter todo aquele poder sobre ele.

"Mas sabe o que é?", a voz veio se aproximando por trás. "Seja lá o que for que você esteja fazendo com a Tonks", e Harry frisou sutilmente as palavras, "deve estar perdendo o efeito."

"O que é que você está dizendo, seu... o que é que você está dizendo?", Snape perguntou, estreitando os olhos e controlando o tom de voz. Em apenas três segundos Harry havia se tornado o professor mais odiado por Snape, superando Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody e Umbridge juntos.

Harry sorriu um sorriso cruel e então, estendeu uma edição do Profeta Diário para Snape. Este olhou para o jornal como se este fosse um rato morto, indesejável e repugnante.

"Vamos, pegue!", Harry insistiu, sacudindo o Profeta. Visivelmente a contragosto, Snape obedeceu.

"Divirta-se!", disse o garoto, girando nos calcanhares.

O jornal estava dobrado estrategicamente, de forma a exibir a foto de um casal saindo de um bar. Pareciam um daqueles... malditos roqueiros, com aqueles cabelos espetados e roupas de couro preto. Cabelos espetados... seu coração começou a bater mis rápido; e, temendo o pior, ele se aproximou para ler a legenda da foto: 'Donaghan Tremlett deixa o pub acompanhado pela ex-auror Nymphadora Tonks após show de rock'.

'Soco no estômago' não era uma expressão muito acurada para descrever o que ele sentiu. Talvez um '_Crucio_ nas partes baixas'se aplicasse melhor, se bem que os efeitos do _Crucio_ não durassem tanto nem daquela forma tão intensa. Então havia sido aquilo... aquilo explicava a pressa, a insistência em ir ao show; e até mesmo, quem sabe, aquela recusa em olhar nos olhos dele apenas alguns minutos atrás. Será que ela já estava arrependida? Ou... havia desistido dele, afinal? Como se ele ainda quisesse algo com ela depois disso, pensou ele amargamente, furiosamente, enquanto descontava sua raiva no _Profeta_, agora quase reduzido a pó. No jornal! Para todo mundo ver... ainda bem que ninguém sabia, mas ainda assim... e ele havia sido um grandíssimo idiota em se sentir culpado por ser tão rabugento... e até havia dito que a amava... e, horror dos horrores, até andava pensando em finalmente ceder e dar um jeito nos cabelos...

Maldita, maldita seja, Nymphadora Tonks! E agora ele nem mesmo tinha mais tanta certeza assim do relacionamento dela com aquele maldito Weasley. Tudo podia ser... show com Harry e Gina, pois sim! Ele estivera certo o tempo todo, temendo que ela o fosse trocar por outro, alguém mais jovem e com uma aparência melhor... se bem que a aparência daquela aberração não pudesse ser considerada, exatamente, melhor. Mas era bem mais glamouroso que ele, de qualquer forma. Fazia muito, muito tempo que Snape não se enfurecia assim, a ponto de perder o controle. Ainda bem que havia ficado sozinho na sala; e ele ainda não sabia se era bom ou ruim que inclusive Harry houvesse dado no pé. Talvez fosse uma excelente forma de descontar sua raiva... mas agora, tudo o que ele queria fazer era preparar a poção mais complexa e precisa de que fosse capaz, para não pensar em mais nada. Para esquecer a vergonha, a infâmia, a humilhação. Mais uma vez um maldito Black o humilhara... mas ele cuidaria para que aquela fosse a última... de qualquer forma, não existiam muito mais Blacks que pudessem aprontar com ele, pensou Snape, sombrio, amargo e sarcástico.

Mas parece que alguém lá em cima havia dado ouvidos a seus desejos: dobrando uma curva, Severus se viu face a face com... Potter. Mais uma vez Potter. Com um sorriso escarninho e zombeteiro no rosto, aparentemente muito satisfeito com o que havia feito.

"Saia da frente!", Snape ordenou. Não queria perder seu precioso tempo com o moleque. Não queria que ele visse o quanto seu plano nojento e bastardo havia atingido o alvo, com tamanha precisão que nem ele, Snape, seria capaz.

Harry, porem, não obedeceu. Continuou parado exatamente no meio do corredor, os braços cruzados, sorrindo. O sorriso, aliás, parecia ter ficado ainda maior. E agora ele erguia uma sobrancelha, desafiando.

"Saia, estou mandando!", o tom de voz começava a ficar perigosamente mais alto.

Em resposta, Harry abriu as pernas, como se para impedir que Snape passasse pelo espaço ao lado dele. Cada vez mais irritado, Snape enfiou a mão dentro das vestes, e se aproximou, espumando, as sobrancelhas unidas no meio da testa, os olhos dardejando ódio.

"Eu mandei sair, não..."

Mas ele jamais chegou a completar a frase. Antes que Snape sequer tirasse a varinha de dentro do bolso, Harry se aproximou, ficou na ponta dos pés... e colou os lábios na boca do ex-professor. Atônito, Snape demorou a reagir, sentindo o garoto colocando as mãos em seu rosto e aprofundando o beijo, a língua penetrando atrevida em sua boca...

---

Mwahahahhahaha! Slash é bom, né? E agora eu deixo vocês ficarem com raiva do Harry. Golpe baixo, esse da coluna social! Bom, o Snape não havia visto a notícia porque ele simplesmente abomina o Profeta, como foi dito no finalzinho do capítulo 8 de EMP ;D (gente, até hoje não lembro de ter visto em qualquer passagem dos livros o Sev lendo o Profeta, se existe, mancadona minha. Alguém avisa?). Aham, alguém sabe como é quebrar (ou inquebrável) em latim? Gastei horas procurando isso na net pra criar o tal feitiço protetor que o Fred tasca na garrafa. E não, a Rowling não criou um desse. Blé.

Wheee, fic chegando ao fim :

Meus amores que comentaram; e mesmo os que não comentaram, só ficaram quietinhos lendo: muuuuuito obrigada a vocês, de coração!


	11. À Verdade!

Quando Snape se deu conta de que aquela situação assombrosa era real, e não o pior pesadelo que já tivera em toda a sua vida, sua primeira atitude foi agarrar os pulsos do rapaz e prendê-los bem presos nas paredes com as cordinhas que surgiram com um aceno displicente de varinha.

"O que significa essa... essa... infâmia... disparate...", ele gaguejou de tanta raiva, a voz baixa e perigosa soando através dos dentes cerrados. Potter baixou a cabeça. "Completamente louco...", Snape continuou, a varinha cada vez mais próxima do rosto do garoto, cujos ombros agora haviam começado a se sacudir. "Me dê um só motivo para... para...", Snape tentava se controlar a duras penas para não matá-lo ali mesmo.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, o garoto começou a rir; e em poucos segundos, estava gargalhando, a cabeça jogada para trás. Aquela gargalhada era fina e escandalosa demais para pertencer a um homem... e foi então que Snape se deu conta: aquela só podia ser uma pessoa.

"Tonks!", ele vociferou, os dentes mais cerrados do que nunca.

Os cabelos negros instantaneamente tornaram-se rosa-chiclete, e agora, liberta das amarras, ela se curvava para a frente, rindo mais do que nunca.

"Você devia ter visto sua cara", Tonks disse, enxugando as lágrimas, os óculos em uma das mãos. "Juro que...", mas então, ela olhou-o nos olhos e o riso morreu. Snape praticamente se confundia com a parede, gélido, implacável. "Ah, vamos. Foi engraçado! Tá, talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites, mas..."

"Um pouco", ele repetiu, desdenhoso.

"Prefere a Umbridge, da próxima vez?", ela sorriu maniacamente.

"Ainda não consigo decidir se a pior opção era você, Nymphadora, ou o Potter."

"Como assim?", Tonks imediatamente ficou muito séria, as gargalhadas parecendo terem acontecido muitos séculos atrás.

"Como assim?", ele perguntou desdenhoso. "Não se faça de sonsa. Aliás, não sei nem como ainda tem coragem de estar aqui."

"Snape?"

Sem mais palavras e qualquer explicação, Severus deu-lhe as costas, as vestes acompanhando elegantemente seus movimentos; e tomou o caminho para as masmorras em passadas rápidas.

"O que foi que aconteceu aqui, por Merlin?", Tonks perguntou às paredes, ainda atônita demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas logo seu temperamento impulsivo falou mais alto e ela se pôs a correr atrás dele.

"Snape, espera! O que é que está acontecendo? Foi só uma brincadeirinha, não é pra tanto...!"

Mas ele nada respondeu. Mesmo que apenas caminhasse, ele ainda era bastante rápido, e Tonks alcançou-o apenas junto à grande porta de ferro fundido que delimitava o território dele.

"Me diz, o que acontece?"

A resposta dele foi bater a porta na cara dela. Mais uma vez, ela permaneceu sem ação. Aquilo havia sido demais...! Uma porta na cara sem motivo algum? Com quem Snape pensava que estava tratando? Decidida, ela empurrou a porta com as duas mãos. Estava aberta. Escutando atentamente, ouviu o som de frascos sendo retirados e colocados na estante e dos resmungos dele vindo da sala logo à esquerda, o laboratório.

"Escuta aqui, será que você não pode me explicar..."

"Dê o fora", ele cortou. "Agora. Tenho muito o que fazer; e não pretendo perder um segundo que seja com desculpas furadas."

"Desculpas furadas? Eu não... eu só achei que seria engraçado...", a voz foi morrendo; enquanto as mãos se abanavam inutilmente.

"Dê o fora, já disse", ele repetiu, ameaçador. Então, ignorando-a solenemente, como se Tonks não passasse de um frasco de poção vazio, Snape murmurou um _accio_, trazendo até si um enorme caldeirão e facas, frasquinhos, pilão e uma tábua de cortar; e logo começou a separar alguns ingredientes.

Ela não podia mais suportar aquilo. Cruzando os braços, a expressão bastante decidida, postou-se exatamente em frente a ele. Snape tentou ignora-la, mas Tonks pigarreou (e se fosse em outra ocasião, teria sido um 'hem-hem'). Então, ele ergueu os olhos e suspirou, fingindo tédio.

"Será que preciso ser mais enfático?", a voz, porém, era claramente gélida e ameaçadora, assim como a varinha apontada diretamente para ela.

"Já deu, Snape! Escuta aqui! Não tenho a menor idéia do que está acontecendo e do porquê você está agindo como um idiota. Seja lá o que for, você me deve uma explicação."

"Devo?", ele ironizou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, deve"; e agora ela estava tão fria quanto ele. "Eu dei a você uma chance de se explicar, caso não se lembre. E seja lá qual for a merda que está acontecendo agora, seria justo que você fizesse pelo menos o mesmo."

Snape se calou por alguns segundos, pesando as palavras dela.

"Certo. Explique-se enquanto corto as raízes, é todo o tempo que lhe dou", e mais uma vez a ignorando por completo, curvou-se sobre a mesa e começou a trabalhar. Os movimentos com a faca eram frios e calculados, mas ela pode notar as mãos dele tremendo.

"Antes, preciso saber o que foi que aconteceu", ela disse no mesmo tom de voz lento e professoral que usava em classe para explicar um feitiço muito simples, mas que se recusava a entrar em uma ou outra cabeça dura.

A faca parou no ar; e ele ergueu os olhos, gelados, apertados, para ela.

"Ora. Você não faz idéia?", a boca se crispou de desdém.

"Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir? Não, não faço idéia."

"Isto", Snape tirou um pergaminho extremamente amassado do bolso, "deve refrescar sua memória." E, atirando-o para ela, voltou a atenção para as raízes.

Tonks imediatamente se reconheceu na foto (na qual parecia extremamente desconfortável, como quem quisesse desaparatar dali o mais rápido possível); e tudo passou a fazer sentido. Como havia sido burra! Burra e impulsiva, como sempre! Como fora que aquela idéia parecera tão atraente e genial na hora? Burra, mil vezes burra! Sequer pensara em ser fotografada... Mas... como é que sabiam seu nome? Ela não era famosa nem nada... não conhecia ninguém que trabalhava no Profeta...

"Ah, é claro!", ela deu um tapa na testa. "Como foi que isto chegou nas suas mãos? Quem te mostrou? Sim, porque você nunca lê a coluna social."

"Não interessa quem mostrou", Snape respondeu, irritado.

"É lógico que interessa. Mas não, não precisa responder, já tenho o suspeito perfeito. Foi o Harry, não foi?"

"Já disse, pouco interessa..."

Tonks conjurou um banquinho e se sentou, cara a cara com Severus. Então, suspirou.

"Snape"; e agora, seu tom de voz era outro, mais calmo, menos frio; e ela parecia bastante chateada. "Não que eu ache uma coisa bonita, mas... é recíproco, você sabe, esse ódio que você sente pelo Harry. Ah, mas que droga, uma baita infantilidade das duas partes que não vai levar a lugar algum... Será, Snape, que em momento algum passou pela sua cabeça as verdadeiras intenções do Harry quando te entregou esse jornal?"

Severus não respondeu e continuou inclinado sobre a mesa. Porém, deixou a faca de lado. Aonde é que Tonks pretendia chegar para livrar a cara? Era claro como veritasserum que ele sabia o quanto o maldito Potter o odiava.

"Isso não altera o fato de que é você nessa foto, Nymph..."

"Tonks. Sim, sou eu, não nego. Também não nego que saí do bar com esse... infeliz."

"E ainda quer saber qual é o problema", Snape replicou, sarcástico.

"Alo-ou!", ela estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele. "Eu saí do bar com ele. Saí. E pronto. Qualquer outra coisa que fiz ou tive com ele acabou ali. Saí, aparatei... e fui pra um bar trouxa me embebedar, sabe por culpa de quem, senhor Severus Snape?", ele desviou os olhos. "Me diz, minha cara nessa foto parece de alguém feliz e saltitante?", ela empurrou o Profeta para debaixo do nariz dele, mas Snape voltara a picar as raízes. Dessa vez, furiosamente.

"Pois bem, vou me explicar agora. Eu te falei, lembra, que a Gina começou a perguntar demais. Desconfiei, e agora eu tenho quase certeza de que tinha razão em desconfiar", Tonks começou a murmurar para si mesma. "Tenho quase certeza de que os dois armaram tudo. Ah, mas deixa pra lá, isso não vem ao caso agora. Bom, eu já esperava por algo assim, depois daquela noite no Salão Principal. Aí, bem... fingi que estava interessada em outro pra desviar a atenção... sim, eu fingi, Severus, não me olha com essa cara! Tá, tá. Fui impulsiva, meu Merlin, como fui", ela afundou a cabeça nas mãos. "Se pudesse voltar atrás... na hora nem pensei nas conseqüências..."

"Porque é que esse tipo de atitude, vinda de você, não me surpreende num um pouco?", ele perguntou. Mas seu tom de voz não era o irônico de sempre, mas frio e cruel.

Tonks estreitou os olhos, cerrou os punhos e então, num ímpeto, ficou de pé e começou a procurar alguma coisa no armário de poções. Snape fitava as raízes, tentando decidir se acreditava ou não naquela história. Sim, fazia sentido, levando-se em conta as maluquices sem fim que Tonks já havia feito. Por outro lado... por outro lado... Severus não conseguiu encontrar uma acusação que fizesse sentido; porque Tonks, com algo nas mãos, estava de volta, com um ar de desafio no rosto.

"Eu sei que você devia era confiar em mim, quando digo que te amo e não preciso de mais ninguém. Porque relacionamento algum vai pra frente se não existir confiança. Mas... também sei que, bem, agi sem pensar e que qualquer pessoa, inclusive eu, não desculparia fácil uma situação dessa. Então", ela destapou o frasquinho que trazia nas mãos; e os olhos dele se arregalaram um tantinho ao reconhecer o veritasserum, "pra poupar um monte de tempo e discussão inútil...", ela ergueu o frasco como se fizesse um brinde, "...à verdade!", e virou tudo na boca.

---

Capítulo chato, mas necessário. Quase 1600 palavras de discussão, quem é que agüenta? P Mas não rolava ficar de bem do nada. Enfimmm! Obrigaaada meus amores que comentaram D


	12. Overdose

" Tonks!", esquecido de todo o ódio que sentia até um segundo atrás, Snape ergueu-se da cadeira de um pulo.

Por pouco não conseguiu chegar a tempo: depois de ter aberto a boca e se empertigado, como se fosse fazer um longo discurso, Tonks revirou os olhos e caiu desacordada; e teria desabado com força no chão se ele não a houvesse agarrado pela cintura. O frasco vazio, porém, estilhaçou-se aos pés de um irritadíssimo Snape. Como uma ex-auror podia ser tão inconseqüente e ignorar por completo os efeitos de uma overdose de veritasserum? Tola, impulsiva Tonks! Colocando-a nos braços, resmungando o tempo todo, a testa franzida, carregou-a até o quarto e ajeitou-a com cuidado em sua cama. Ela dormia um sono pesado como pedra; e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Não havia antídoto algum para veritasserum, a não ser o tempo. Dentro de mais ou menos vinte e quatro horas ela despertaria; mas ainda estaria sob o efeito da poção pelos próximos dois ou três dias.

Ele moveu uma poltrona até o lado da cama e sentou-se, contemplando-a pensativo, a testa ainda franzida, um menear ocasional de cabeça. Como, por Slytherin, como alguém podia ser tão inconseqüente? Ao lado da raiva, fervilhava dentro dele um crescente sentimento de afeição, que foi se tornando cada vez mais dominante. Até que as rugas em sua fronte se desfizeram e Severus suspirou. Ah, como ele amava aquela inconseqüente apesar de tudo. Sim, porque, agora, ele acreditava nela. Se Tonks havia chegado ao ponto de utilizar-se do Soro da Verdade, era porque não tinha realmente nada a esconder. E ele estava decidido: não lhe faria pergunta alguma quando ela acordasse. Seus lábios se crisparam de desdém. Que grande hipócrita estava sendo; não havia se mostrado tão cheio de escrúpulos assim quando usara Legilimência nela secretamente, há alguns meses. De fato: aquela lembrança o fazia se sentir desconfortável demais, o suficiente para pretender não repetir a dose jamais. Teria de acreditar na palavra dela. Ele sentia que, com ela, tinha de ser assim, tinha de ser como ela havia dito naquela mesma tarde. Com ela, não parecia certo haver mentiras, disfarces.

Severus suspirou outra vez, ligeiramente contrariado. Era tudo muito bonito na teoria. O problema era que ele não tinha facilidade alguma para confiar nos outros.

oOo

Exatamente um dia depois Tonks arregalou os olhos de repente e desatou a falar:

"Na hora, tudo o que importava era te deixar a salvo."

Imediatamente Snape largou o livro que tentara ler, sem sucesso, nas horas de vigília; e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

"Não gostei do jeito das perguntas dela; e meu..."

"Shhh", ele interrompeu, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela. "Proíbo-a de falar."

Mas Tonks segurou o pulso dele e se libertou.

"Vai ser impossível, você sabe."

"É o que vamos ver", ele murmurou, segundos antes de curvar-se para um beijo. Beijou-a com saudade e paixão. Aquela ainda era uma situação surreal demais, se ele tentasse analisá-la friamente. Mesmo com ela sendo tão irresponsável às vezes, mesmo agindo muito mais com o coração do que com a razão (como todo Grifinório), mesmo que ela fosse incompreensível para ele em tantos momentos, ainda assim...

"Acredito em você", ele murmurou quando se separaram.

"Bom", ela respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, ainda segurando o pulso dele. Depois de um tempo, acrescentou: "Estou cansada."

"Cansada?", ele perguntou suavemente, acariciando o rosto dela com um dedo.

"Cansada desses desentendimentos idiotas que não levam a nada", ela respondeu, atirando os lençóis para longe e sentando-se na cama.

"Tonks", ele a repreendeu, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Não quero conversas desse tipo agora."

Ela fez um ruído de impaciência com a boca.

"Com ou sem Veritasserum, essa conversa iria acontecer. Essa historia de poção não vai fazer diferença alguma; nunca escondi nada de você, e você sabe disso muito bem", ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Ou deveria." Então, sua expressão se suavizou e também ela se pôs a desenhar os traços do rosto dele com o dedo. "Isso que a gente tem é tão... especial. É estranho. Inusitado. E compensador. Claro", então ela sorriu, "está longe de ser perfeito. Você ainda é misterioso e caladão demais, às vezes não te entendo e você consegue ser levemente irritante em alguns momentos. Mas isso não me incomoda tanto assim."

"Eu apenas substituiria "levemente" por "extremamente", no seu caso."

Tonks deu uma risadinha e num impulso o beijou.

"Vê? Nós nos damos bem na maior parte do tempo. É só quando você tem esses, sei lá, ataques de bobeira é que as coisas não ficam assim tão bem." Severus desviou os olhos para a porta. "E quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você não tem motivo algum pra isso?"

"Venha", ele disse, ficando de pé.

"Pra onde?"

"Você precisa de ar puro para o efeito da Poção passar mais rápido."

"Não está fugindo de mim, está?"

Impaciente, ele suspirou e virou os olhos para o teto.

"Ficarei com você lá fora o tempo todo. Agora, vamos."

oOo

"Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você não acredita em mim", disse Tonks, acomodando-se no gramado debaixo de uma árvore. "Não acredita quando digo que realmente te amo; não acredita quando digo que não preciso de nenhum outro homem e por aí vai."

"Não é bem assim", ele mentiu, fitando o lago.

Tonks suspirou e se calou, pensativa.

"E eu sei porque. Você passou tanto tempo enganando, mentindo e convivendo com gente do tipo... que acha que todo mundo é assim."

Ele a encarou, estreitando os olhos, parecendo ultrajado.

"É essa a idéia que você faz de mim?", perguntou, gelado.

"Oh, deus", ela tapou a boca com as mãos. "Me desculpa, Sev! Não foi o que eu quis dizer, essa droga de Veritasserum..."

"Tonks, foi exatamente o que passou por sua cabeça nesse momento", ele replicou, voltando a olhar para o lago. Como ela conseguia ter aquele dom de ir direto ao ponto? Mas não conseguia se sentir muito furioso, porque ela havia tocado em um local sensível: ele realmente não conseguia confiar facilmente nos outros. E talvez... até pudesse ser por aquele motivo que ela havia sugerido.

"É, foi, mas... foi mais uma dedução impulsiva, sabe?"

"Pra variar."

"Não algo que eu realmente pense, me desculpa! E você sabe que eu tô falando a verdade."

E como sabia. E aquilo o deixava incomodado, também. Já bastava ter sido falso uma vez; usando um subterfúgio para descobrir se ela realmente falava a verdade. Uma segunda era dolorosamente errada. Claro, Tonks não estava muito diferente do que habitualmente era, falante e expansiva, mas ele tinha adquirido alguns escrúpulos naqueles meses em que estavam juntos; e ela não era uma mulher qualquer.

"Melhor pararmos com essa conversa por aqui."

"E eu gostaria de parar com esse tipo de conversa pra sempre", ela suspirou, se colocando atrás dele e o envolvendo com seus braços. "Você está tenso, vou dar um jeito nisso", sem esperar resposta, ela se pôs a massagear os ombros dele. Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Mas então, Sev, me diz, porque não acredita em mim?"

"Já disse que acredito", ele mentiu outra vez.

"Pois não me parece isso. Sabe, você não acreditou quando disse que vinha passar as férias com você, e nem mesmo me deixou explicar no caso da foto... Você acha que, se eu realmente quisesse trair você, levaria acompanhantes e usaria o meu rosto real?"

Snape não respondeu, e ambos se calaram por longos minutos; perdidos em pensamentos. Porque ele não conseguia aceitar o amor dela? Não conseguia acreditar que ela realmente preferia ele a de qualquer outro; embora, claro, ficaria furioso se descobrisse que as coisas não fossem realmente assim.

"Por que, Tonks? Por que eu?", ele perguntou, por fim.

"Ele me fez essa mesma pergunta uma vez. Você sabe, o Remus."

"Será que podíamos pular essa parte?"

"Ai, não, desculpa! Droga de poção", murmurou para si mesma. "Você quer saber mesmo o porquê? Promete que vai parar de duvidar de mim?"

"Já disse que não duvido. É só... curiosidade."

"Bem, vamos lá", ela apoiou a cabeça nas costas dele e começou. "Porque você é tão pé-no-chão, realista e sério; e eu preciso de gente assim, você sabe, pra me equilibrar. Por causa do seu jeito misterioso e sarcástico. Você é tão único, tão diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci... e você sabe o quanto eu gosto do que é original", ela suspirou, acariciando o peito dele, enquanto Snape se sentia simplesmente... estranho. Oh, sim, ele tinha um desejo secreto por elogios; mas jamais alguém havia dito aquelas coisas sobre ele antes, aceitando-o como ele realmente era. Mas ainda havia mais: "Porque eu amo seus olhos, suas mãos, ah! A forma como você me toca. Sua voz, hmmm. Quer dizer, só faltava... mesmo... você...", ela começou a gaguejar, tentando lutar contra os efeitos da poção.

"Vá em frente. Diga."

"Dar um jeito no seu cabelo."

"Eu deveria ter esperado algo assim."

"Ué, você disse pra eu dizer. Ah, Sev, vamos! Deixa eu cuidar dele uma vezinha só, pra comparar, pra ver se não faz mesmo diferença, como você diz."

"Claro que não faz", ele cruzou os braços, rabugento.

"Pois eu acho que faz. Como é que eu posso saber se nunca vi ele limpo?", ela se curvou e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Vamos? Eu cuido de tudo, lavo, seco... tudo o que você tem que fazer é ir comigo lá dentro, entrar na banheira e relaxar."

Aquela proposta de entrar numa banheira com Tonks era tão tentadora... e ele já havia pensado tantas vezes no últimos dias a atender àquele pedido... e também, achava que devia algo a ela depois da cena do dia anterior. Mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Apesar disso, quanto Tonks ficou de pé e puxou-o pela mão, ele protestou fracamente e deixou-se levar castelo adentro.

oOo

"Não podemos deixar isso pra mais tarde?", ele perguntou, a voz abafada contra os lábios dela, enquanto Tonks desabotoava suas roupas.

"Não. Podemos deixar tudo o mais pra mais tarde. Mas isso, não."

"Oh, céus", ele suspirou; e para se vingar, aprofundou o beijo e começou a despi-la lentamente e a acaricia-la, até que a ouvisse suspirando e gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Não", ela sussurrou, trêmula. "Espertinho. Você topou, agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás. Vamos, entre", ela apontou a banheira quase transbordando de água quente.

Ele obedeceu.

---

Gods. O que foi o Snape nesse capítulo? Salivei! Sim, e eu termino capítulos na melhor parte, mwahahaha! ;D

Agradecimentos: Gude, Renata, Sheyla D


	13. Não

ATENÇÃO! A PRIMEIRA PARTE DO CAPÍTULO (ATÉ O PRIMEIRO ASTERISCO) É NC-17. LEIA POR CONTA E RISCO!

---

As mãos dela massageavam lenta e sensualmente seu couro cabeludo; e depois deslizavam devagar pelo pescoço coberto de espuma. Por fim, alcançavam os ombros, desfazendo todo e qualquer nó de tensão que ainda pudesse existir; e ele suspirava de prazer. Tonks havia impermeabilizado seu rosto, de forma que nem uma gotinha de espuma caísse em seus olhos; e puderam ficar um longo tempo na banheira sem qualquer incidente. Claro que ele jamais admitiria, mas seria capaz de repetir aquilo por vezes sem conta. Não importava o porquê de estar ali, apenas as sensações.

Havia a atmosfera cheia de vapor perfumado, a água que não esfriava jamais, a luz laranja e rosada do pôr-do-sol atravessando as janelas do banheiro de Tonks, o corpo dela colado às suas costas, as pernas escorregadias passando por baixo de seus braços, alguns beijos roubados... e as mãos. De vez em quando deslizavam dos ombros para a parte da frente de seu corpo, e desciam. Houve até uma certa vez em que uma delas se atreveu ainda mais para baixo, descobrindo seu membro já quase totalmente rígido e o envolvendo e o massageando; e o suspiro transformou-se em um gemido. Severus colocou a mão por cima da dela, fazendo-a se movimentar no ritmo certo, mas Tonks se recusou a continuar.

"Mais tarde", ela sussurrou, entre mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha.

Então ele voltou a suspirar, dessa vez, frustrado; e ela retornou ao lento massagear do couro cabeludo. Por fim, anunciou que havia terminado. Saiu primeiro da banheira, as gotinhas de água escorrendo pela pele quase translúcida, tingida de rosa em alguns pontos; e estendeu a mão para ele. Snape saiu da banheira a tempo de apará-la de um escorregão no piso molhado; e em parte para fugir de sua sina, em parte por pura excitação, pretendia não se separar dela assim tão cedo. Mas Tonks manteve-se firme em sua decisão.

"_Accio_ toalhas!", ela ordenou, se afastando do abraço dele.

Ela enxugou seus cabelos e seu rosto carinhosamente, finalizando o ato com um beijo. Depois, secou o corpo dele até a cintura, onde amarrou a toalha; e Snape fez exatamente a mesma coisa antes que ela passasse para a próxima etapa, secando-a lentamente, insinuante. Mas Tonks alcançou seu roupão e vestiu-o apressada.

"Depois. Agora, vem', ela disse, puxando-o pela mão até a penteadeira branca, lotada de frasquinhos, potes e milhares de objetos cuja função ele nem se atrevia a adivinhar. Fez com que ele se sentasse no banquinho e, tomando o pote que ele havia trazido das masmorras, espalhou seu conteúdo, um pó levemente azulado, pelos cabelos dele. Pôs-se a escovar os fios, para que o pó se espalhasse e absorvesse a oleosidade. Snape, o tempo todo, forçava-se a não pensar no quanto aquela situação era constrangedora; no que todos os seus 5749758 desafetos diriam se o vissem daquela forma. Mas agora, era tarde demais para desistir: depois de longos minutos de escovação, ouviu uma interjeição de surpresa às suas costas.

"Aha, eu sabia que ia ficar muito bom, mas isso...! Olha!"

Ela o fez se olhar no espelho. Seus olhos se arregalaram: a mudança, apesar de não muito perceptível à primeira vista, era realmente significativa. Snape, porém, logo desviou o olhar; nunca fora de ficar apreciando sua imagem em espelhos e, além de tudo, se sentia... estranho, com o fato de estar sendo considerado atraente de alguma forma. Aquilo não era ele. Aquele papel de galã ele sempre deixava para os outros, para os ignorantes, que não tinham outros meios para se destacarem.

Tonks surgiu saltitante à sua frente:

"Deixa eu encompridar ele um pouquinho só?"

"Não acha que já é um pouco demais, Tonks?"; e sua voz soou mais ríspida do que pretendia, tentando voltar a ser ele mesmo.

"Ah, vai! Deixa", ela se ajoelhou aos pés dele, os olhos suplicantes. "Se ficar ruim eu faço voltar ao normal, por favor, Snape!"

Ele suspirou derrotado; devia também aquilo a ela, pelo menos uma vez. O dia anterior havia sido o auge de todas as crises; e em algum momento entre a vigília e a conversa daquela tarde ele havia se decidido a tentar ser alguém melhor para ela. Tentar. Então, assentiu. Tomando todo o comprimento dos fios nas mãos, ela sacou da varinha, e com uma batida seca, os fez cresceram apenas alguns centímetros; mas o suficiente para deixá-la, a mão no queixo, petrificada.

"Meu Merlin."

"Tonks...", ele começou, desviando os olhos, incomodado com a olhação dela.

Num salto, ela sentou-se no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo; e enfiou o nariz nos fios agora sedosos, aspirando seu perfume. Passou os braços pelo pescoço e então, beijou-o avidamente. Severus retribuiu o beijo enquanto insinuava a mão por dentro do roupão, até deixa-la completamente nua, mas Tonks se afastou mais uma vez.

"Não. Temos que terminar de cuidar de você primeiro", disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela se ajoelhou entre suas pernas; e lentamente desenrolou a toalha que ainda envolvia. O tempo todo olhando nos olhos dele, passou a enxugá-lo devagar. Primeiro, o pé esquerdo, um dedo de cada vez, cuidadosamente. Canela, batata da perna, joelho... até parar no alto da coxa. Repetiu o processo na perna direita, o tempo todo evitando tocar, deliberadamente, no pênis; e deixando-o a ponto de explodir. Por isso mesmo, quando finalmente o tocou, envolvendo-o a toalha macia e movimentando a mão num vai e volta por todo o comprimento de seu membro, a única reação de Severus foi jogar a cabeça para trás e deixar escapar um longo som gutural. Mas isso ainda era nada perto do que ele sentiu quando, em vez da toalha, os lábios dela envolveram seu membro. Uma das mãos dele apertava com força a borda do banquinho, os nós dos dedos brancos, tamanha a pressão. A outra mão se enganchava nos fios violeta enquanto Tonks o sugava, lambia, beijava e fazia coisas inacreditáveis com a língua. A expressão dela era puro deleite, como se estivesse saboreando alguma coisa deliciosa, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

Snape não conseguiu se segurar por muito mais tempo; e Tonks não fez a menor menção de se afastar quando sentiu que o clímax dele estava próximo. Logo sua boca se encheu com o líquido espesso e meio viscoso, doce e amargo. E Snape ainda tentava se recompor quando ela, lambendo os lábios, perguntou:

"E então? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?"

Snape, definitivamente, seria capaz de lavar os cabelos todos os dias.

oOo

Ou quase.

"Outra vez?", ele resmungou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

"Outra vez", respondeu Tonks, escovando o cabelo dele a fim de espalhar o pó azulado, pela terceira vez em um dia.

"Não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo, Tonks."

"Pára de ser reclamão, você não está tendo trabalho algum."

"Mmmph."

Ele se calou, preguiçoso, sentindo, agora, os dedos dela em seus cabelos.

"Fico só pensando no que os alunos dirão."

"Oh, claro; e você se importa muito com o que os outros dizem."

"Posso até ouvir as zombarias que me aguardam, se eu continuar com essa insanidade', ele resmungou, irritando-se por antecipação, afundando o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro. "Melhor pararmos por aqui."

"Snape... eles te ridicularizam com o cabelo oleoso, também, caso você não saiba. E eu prefiro você assim. Então, o cabelo limpo ganha. Ponto."

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

"Pois pense", ela replicou, colocando a escova de lado e aconchegando-se junto a ele.

Severus jogou um braço por cima dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. Realmente não via necessidade alguma naquela vaidade, mas... Tonks ficara completamente obcecada com seu cabelo lavado e um pouco mais comprido. E aquilo era bom, por mais desconfortável que ainda se sentisse com seu novo _status_. Mas depois ele se preocuparia com aquilo. Bocas preguiçosas se encontraram; e logo a velha possessividade estava de volta. Não a queria mais longe; porque Tonks tinha de voltar para a civilização? Ainda mais agora, quando faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o início das aulas.

O problema era aquele maldito orgulho de fingir que não se importava, de jamais pedir algo a alguém.

Mas ele havia se decidido a ser alguém melhor por ela, não havia?

"Tonks, você...", ele começou.

"Diz", ela se apoiou no cotovelo, e afastou os cabelos do rosto dele.

Ele meneou a cabeça, como se lutasse contra si mesmo. Por fim disse, num tom de voz suave e quase inseguro, muito diferente do seu habitual:

"Você... passaria o resto das suas férias aqui?"

A expressão dela se iluminou, surpresa.

"Mas não precisa pedir mais nem meia vez! As minhas férias estão um tédio só, você nem faz idéia... Maaas...", ela provocou, agora passando um dedo sobre os lábios dele, "vou cuidar do seu cabelo todo dia."

Ele suspirou, fazendo-se de indiferente.

"Eu sobrevivo."

"Ótimo! Só vou pegar as minhas coisas, logo depois do jantar na Molly...", então, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh meu Merlin, o jantar na Molly! Me esqueci completamente! Ah não, quase oito horas, ainda bem que me lembrei a tempo..."

Snape sorriu preguiçoso, largado na cama, enquanto ela se vestia apressada, revirando o quarto atrás das peças de roupa. Quando encontrou o último pé da bota (no corredor, a três portas de distância de seu quarto), ele já a esperava, vestido, para acompanhá-la até o portão; onde se despediram com a promessa de se verem dentro de algumas horas.

Pelo menos, eram o que pretendiam, sinceramente. Porém...

... de volta às masmorras escuras, seu pé pisou em vidro quebrado. Franzindo a testa e murmurando um _Lumos_, ele se agachou e então... sentiu seu coração disparando de pânico ao tomar nas mãos... o frasco vazio de Veritasserum.

oOo

"Hey, Tonks!"

"E aí, Harry?", ela cumprimentou, animada. "Gina!", acenou.

"Chegou em cima da hora! Achamos que nem vinha mais", disse o rapaz, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Ah, perdi a hora, sabe como é", respondeu Tonks, despreocupada.

"Sei", disse Harry; e trocou um olhar significativo com a namorada.

"Tonks, vem cá", disse Gina, puxando-a pela mão até um cantinho escuro da sala. "Olha só o que a gente achou no sótão", e estendeu uma garrafinha contendo um líquido vermelho-escuro à outra.

"O que é isso?", Tonks perguntou, de testa franzida, estudando o rótulo com atenção.

"Lembra aqueles vinhos franceses que o Bill trouxe no último Natal pra mamãe?"

"Mas claro!"

"Então. Achamos essa última garrafa e, hm, como você ficou particularmente entusiasmada com ele ano passado..."

"Ah, vocês dois são uns amores", ela disse, envolvendo-os num abraço. Então, se endireitando, desarrolhou a garrafinha.

"Depois", sussurrou Gina, furtivamente. "O jantar tá praticamente pronto... e mamãe não pode saber que demos essa última", concluiu com uma piscadela.

"Sem problemas!", Tonks respondeu, e colocou a pequena garrafa na bolsa.

Logo a voz da Sra. Weasley veio flutuando até a sala, carregada pelo perfume da carne assada, intimando-os a chegarem até a mesa.

"Tonks", Arthur cumprimentou com um abraço, assim que ela pôs os pés na cozinha. "Chegou tarde. Onde é que você estava?"

"Em Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?"

"É, eu...", ela franziu a testa. Tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo... o que era? O que era mesmo? "Ai meu Merlin!"; e ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos quando caiu em si. Ainda estava sob efeito do Soro da Verdade.

"Tonks, tá tudo bem?", perguntou Ron, franzindo a testa.

"Não!", ela gritou com a voz abafada, sob os olhares assustados de todos em volta.

Não estava tudo bem.

---

Ai se inveja matasse! Grrrr. Esse capítulo me deixou com calorão. Heeh.

Enfim.

Povo, muito provavelmente vou viajar essa semana. E não sei se vai dar pra atualizar "lá". Vou fazer o possível pra postar até o final da semana, mas não garanto. Enquanto isso, leiam essa fic perfeita que eu descobri outro dia: o nome é "Só pro meu prazer", tem aqui no procurem! É curtinha, em cinco minutos você lê, mas nem por isso ruim. Muito pelo contrário! Uma das coisas mais emocionantes que eu já li, aquele final é de matar. Snape/Hermione, mas podem ler sem susto, não chega a "acontecer nada" ;D

Wheee, por último, agradecimentos: Sheyla, Regina, Gude e Laís; e também aos mudinhos que só lêem, mas não comentam ;D


	14. Petrificus Totalus

Tonks sentiu, mais do que viu, sete pares de olhos se voltando para ela, como se fossem pequenos holofotes; e se sentiu colocada de repente bem no centro de um grande círculo iluminado.

"Tonks, querida, você está bem?", perguntou a Sra. Weasley, se aproximando com uma mão estendida à frente.

Ela pensou alguns segundos antes de responder, pesando as conseqüências das respostas que poderia dar. Aquela, pelo menos, era inofensiva.

"Estou bem sim, Molly, ahn... não precisa se preocupar."

Mas apesar da resposta tranqüilizadora, a postura dela ainda era tensa. A mente fervilhava, estudando hipóteses e possibilidades. Tinha de calcular cuidadosamente cada palavra dita... um passo em falso, e ela colocaria tudo a perder. Não podia, também, simplesmente dizer que ia embora: o ato despertaria perguntas às quais ela ainda não poderia responder. Por outro lado... e se simplesmente saísse pela porta e desaparatasse, sem dar maiores explicações?

Mas os Weasley foram mais rápidos.

"Sente-se', disse o Sr. Weasley gentilmente, acenando a varinha e fazendo uma cadeira surgir atrás de Tonks, que desabou sobre o assento.

"O que é que você tem, minha querida?", Molly curvou-se de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

"Eu, ah... só não estou no meu normal", gaguejou por fim, "Mas não se preocupem, não é nada de mais... nada que já não tenha acontecido antes."

"Tem certeza?"

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça, ansiosa. Molly a olhou desconfiada durante alguns segundos, mas por fim pareceu acreditar:

"Muito bem, então. Vamos, sentem-se todos e vamos começar antes a comida que esfrie."

Tonks respirou aliviada, serviu-se em silêncio e pôs-se a mastigar rapidamente, os olhos voltados para o prato a fim de evitar perguntas, pretendendo terminar seu jantar o mais rápido possível e então, sumir dali até que o efeito do Veritasserum tivesse terminado. Com a cabeça abaixada como estava, não notou os olhares significativos que Harry, Ron, Gina e os gêmeos trocaram.

"Esse Carlinhos...", começou a Sra. Weasley. "Avisei a ele que o jantar era às oito e vejam só... mais de oito e meia e nada dele... disse que Tonks estaria aqui... achei que ele fosse ser pontual, ao menos desta vez."

"Mamãe ainda tem esperanças de ter a Tonks na família", disse George com uma piscadela.

Tonks sobressaltou-se ao ver que a conversa havia se desviado para a sua pessoa, mas continuou comendo com os olhos voltados para o prato, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém havia lhe perguntado nada; e, portanto, não seria forçada a responder.

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Fred", repreendeu Molly. "Embora... eu não tenha nada contra, se isso acontecesse realmente, minha querida", completou, voltando-se para Tonks, que engasgou com a sopa; e mais uma vez, todos os olhos se voltaram para ela.

"Molly", repreendeu Arthur. "Não seja indiscreta."

"Não estou sendo indiscreta, apenas comentando um fato. Vocês dois são bastante próximos, não é mesmo?"

"Ah sim, claro, somos muito próximos mesmo."

"Ele não é um ótimo rapaz?"

"Ele é demais", disse Tonks, os olhos medindo disfarçadamente a distância até a porta mais próxima, caso precisasse fugir nos segundos seguintes. "Uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci."

"E nunca pensaram..."

"Molly!"

Calados, Harry e os Weasley restantes acompanhavam a situação com muito interesse, os olhos pregados em Tonks a fim de não perder uma reação dela sequer.

"Nunca pensaram em algo mais?", insistiu a Sra. Weasley.

"Ele... ele...", uma coisa era revelar seu caso com Snape. Mas ela não podia, de forma alguma, trair Carlinhos; aquilo seria imperdoável. Ele não tinha culpa alguma dela ter sido imprudente e se embebedado com Veritaserum. Teria de livrar a pele do amigo a qualquer custo. "Nós não podemos", Tonks respondeu por fim.

Molly enrugou a testa:

"Por que não? Há alguma coisa errada?"

Pense, Tonks, pense.

"Está com alguém, Tonks?", perguntou Gina, transpirando inocência; e Tonks não sabia se respirava aliviada ou se azarava a garota e finalmente colocava em prática seu plano de fuga. Por via das dúvidas, ficou de pé e segurou firme a varinha dentro das vestes.

"Está?", perguntou Molly, agora visivelmente interessada, os talheres abandonados sobre a mesa, a sopa esfriando.

Segundos pareciam se arrastar. De repente a confortável e acolhedora cozinha da Toca havia se transformado em um cenário de terror; e ela pensava poder ouvir até mesmo seu cérebro rangendo com o esforço para encontrar uma saída.

Pense, Tonks, pense.

Ligeiro, Harry também ficou de pé e, passando um braço pelos ombros dela, disse amigavelmente:

"Pode confiar na gente, Tonks. Você sabe disso. Somos seus amigos, só queremos o seu bem."

Ela mordeu o lábio, uma expressão de desamparo no rosto. Agora estava mesmo presa. A não ser que... e se petrificasse Harry...?

"E então?", ele insistiu, a voz macia em seu ouvido, a língua coçando sob o efeito da poção, o nome "dele" quase escapulindo pelos lábios... a verdade... por que não?

"Snape", ela gemeu.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a cozinha: estáticos, os Weasley mais uma vez a encararam e então, de repente, começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Logo ele, Tonks, logo ele!", choramingou Molly. "Maligno, invejoso, seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem durante anos...!"

"Como...?", era tudo o que Arthur repetia, atônito, perfurando Tonks com os olhos como se fosse capaz de descobrir a resposta usando Legilimência.

"Por que não eu, Tonks?", perguntou George, surgindo em frente a ela.

"Ou eu?", perguntou Fred, afastando o irmão com uma cotovelada.

"Eu sabia! Sempre soube!", exultou Harry, socando o tampo da mesa.

"Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!", esganiçou-se Tonks, desesperada, tentando se sobrepor à confusão que agora reinava na cozinha.

"Por que esconder de todos?", Gina a encarou, ainda se fazendo de inocente.

"Porque... porque... ninguém entenderia!"

"Realmente, minha querida, é algo que não dá pra entender", replicou Molly. "Tão diferente de... Remus... Como pôde?"

"Aconteceu. Simplesmente aconteceu", disse Tonks, tapando a boca com as mãos, temendo se trair ainda mais.

"Você não está em seu normal, foi você mesma quem disse, só pode ser isso...", continuou a outra, balançando a cabeça. "... perturbada... esperto demais... se aproveitou de você..."

"O que foi que ele fez com você, Tonks?", perguntou Ron muito sério.

"Nada, não fez nada..."

"O que foi que você tomou?", atacou Harry, por sua vez.

"Eu...", Tonks engoliu em seco e forçou ainda mais as mãos contra a boca mas, ainda assim, todos ouviram claramente 'veritasserum' escapando abafado por entre os dedos.

O silêncio caiu pesado uma vez mais e então, todos voltaram a falar ainda mais alto do que antes.

"Ele a forçou a beber veritasserum? Ah, mas é ainda mais covarde do que pensava..."

"Inadmissível...!"

"Covarde! Covarde!"

"Não!", Tonks gritava desesperada, as mãos se movimentando inúteis no ar. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer, ele não me forçou..."

"Veritasserum... como teve a audácia?", Molly meneava a cabeça, inconformada, ignorando os protestos de Tonks. "Quem ele pensa que é?"

"Acho que devemos mostrar a ele que não se brinca com a nossa família", disse Ron, muito decidido.

Todos se calaram mais uma vez. Se entreolharam e então, fizeram que sim com a cabeça, menos Tonks que, cada vez mais desesperada, balbuciava que não era nada daquilo que pensavam. Realmente. Mostrar ao Ranhoso que não se brincava com os Weasley e seus protegidos era uma idéia excelente.

"Agora", disse Arthur, tão decidido quanto o filho.

"Só passando por cima de mim!", gritou Tonks, agarrando a alça da bolsa pendurada na cadeira e se preparando para sair dali antes que a situação se complicasse ainda mais.

Harry e os Weasley se entreolharam mais uma vez. Então...

"Tonks, para seu próprio bem...", disse Gina, erguendo a varinha. "_Petrificus Totalis_"!

E Tonks caiu dura no chão; e pessoas passaram apressadas por cima dela e desapareceram, deixando-a só na casa vazia.

oOo

Como, em nome de Slytherin, pudera ser tão tolo a ponto de se esquecer daquele detalhe crucial? Snape ia e vinha pelas masmorras, esmagando os restos do frasco vazio de Veritasserum por entre os dedos.

Se deixara arrebatar por um momento de paixão e desejo, tornara-se um irresponsável e agora... seu relacionamento com Tonks corria sérios riscos. O que fazer? Sair impulsivamente pela noite, enfrentando a possibilidade de ir parar em Azkaban ao desrespeitar uma das mais rígidas normas de sua prisão domiciliar? Entrar em contato com o Ministério estava fora de cogitação; era domingo à noite e faltavam pelo menos doze horas para que entrasse em funcionamento. E mesmo que não fosse, teria ainda de esperar horas pela boa-vontade do Ministro em mandar algum auror a Hogwarts, provavelmente aquele intrometido do Shacklebolt. A lareira...? Surgir do nada e enfrentar a má-vontade de uma horda de Weasleys não lhe parecia uma perspectiva muito boa, além do quê, despertaria todo tipo de suspeita. Claro, ele era vice-diretor, mas, por Merlin, era um domingo à noite...! E isso, claro, se Tonks ainda não houvesse dado com a língua nos dentes, caso em que ele, além da má vontade e suspeita da família ruiva, teria de enfrentar também a frigideira certeira de Molly. Quanto tempo uma coruja demoraria para chegar até à Toca?

Snape meneou a cabeça, frustrado. Horas. Provavelmente chegaria lá apenas de madrugada. Podia usar a Poção Polissuco, claro! Sempre tinha um caldeirão pronto para qualquer eventualidade. Poderia roubar disfarçadamente um fio de cabelo de Minerva... e aparecer na Toca para uma visitinha informal... ora, mas que disparate. Estava agindo mesmo como um adolescente louco, embora a idéia fosse bastante tentadora... e então, sua expressão se iluminou: Minerva, era claro! Iria ter com a diretora imediatamente. Pelos olhares e indiretas que ela vinha lhe despejando há meses, provavelmente já sabia de tudo o que ocorria entre ele e Tonks, tanto melhor; e seria capaz de agüentar algumas indiretas a mais. Explicaria a ela, ela teria de entender... e poderia entrar facilmente em contato com Tonks. Era aquilo, estariam a salvo...! Decidido, Severus levou a mão à maçaneta. Mas não chegou a gira-la, a porta se abriu antes. E Snape se viu frente a frente com seis flamejantes Weasleys e o maldito, mil vezes maldito Potter.

oOo

Resista. Resista. Resista.

Com a mente fixa em um único objetivo, Tonks se forçava a lutar contra a paralisação que a dominava. Não era fácil; Gina nunca fora uma bruxa qualquer. Mas tampouco ela: era mais velha e bem mais experiente, fora auror durante uns bons anos, e em plena Segunda Guerra, ainda por cima.

Resista.

Foi por isso que, depois de um tempo razoável lutando, ela sentiu a paralisação se afrouxando um pouco. Forçando um tantinho mais, descobriu que conseguia movimentar os dedos das mãos; e dobrar os pulsos. Tateou o chão, encontrando o conteúdo de sua bolsa esparramado sobre o tapete; e então, seus dedos se fecharam em torno de um pequeno gargalo. A garrafa que Harry lhe dera! A rolha estava meio solta... conseguiria abri-la facilmente. E a bebida lhe ajudaria a recuperar as forças.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tonks desarrolhou a garrafa com um movimento do dedão. Sentiu um pouco da bebida escorrendo pelos dedos enquanto levava a garrafa até a boca, mas apenas alguns goles seriam suficientes. Mas algo saiu terrivelmente errado... quando o vinho amargo, em vez de clarear a mente, mergulhou-a na escuridão.

oOo

"Tonks", uma voz conhecida chamou, enquanto sacudiam-na pelos ombros. "Hey, Tonks, acorda!"

Com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos. Não se encontrava mais paralisada. Por outro lado, sentia-se flutuando, leve e pesada ao mesmo tempo; e estranha, muito estranha. Focando a visão, viu o rosto de Carlinhos Weasley logo acima do seu.

"Que bom que acordou", disse ele, preocupado. "O que foi que aconteceu aqui? Me atraso uns minutinhos e quando chego, dou de cara com a casa vazia, você desacordada..."

"Snape", ela engrolou; e mergulhou de novo no delicioso torpor causado pelo Vinho Veela.

"Snape? Tonks!", ele a sacudiu de novo, com mais força dessa vez. "O que tem o Snape? Ele esteve aqui? É obra dele..."

"Contei tudo", ela resmungou, de olhos fechados. Então, arregalou-os, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante e tentou ficar de pé, sem sucesso. "Tem que ajudá-lo, Carlinhos! Não sabe de nada... sua família foi... em peso...", e ele não conseguiu ouvir o resto da frase: ela havia, outra vez, mergulhado num sono profundo, duas poções distintas lutando em seu organismo.

Nada parecia ser capaz de mantê-la acordada por muito tempo; e sequer sabia o que ela havia bebido para ficar daquele jeito. Não poderia deixar Tonks sozinha ali. Chamou-a, mas ela não respondeu. Então, carregando-a nos braços, aparatou com ela até a casa de Andrômeda Tonks. Tocou a campainha; e logo o rosto amigável da mulher surgiu à porta, substituído, porém, por uma expressão de espanto ao ver a filha desmaiada nos braços do amigo.

"Nymphadora! Mas o que foi que aconteceu?", Andie perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"Não sei muito bem; cheguei na mamãe e encontrei a casa vazia e Tonks assim, desmaiada..."

"Mas isso é muito sério!", disse a outra, abrindo a porta para que Carlinhos passasse e fazendo sinal para que a seguisse escada acima. "Não tem nem idéia do que possa ter acontecido?"

"Nenhuma", mentiu o rapaz; e colocou Tonks com cuidado sobre a cama. "Escute, preciso ir e descobrir o que aconteceu", continuou encenando; já que planejava ir a Hogwarts dar uma olhada na situação. "Venho amanhã, ver como ela está."

"Claro, quando quiser", Andrômeda respondeu muito séria; e acompanhou-o até a porta. "Eu iria com você, mas Ted está viajando... e Nymphadora não pode ficar sozinha."

Carlinhos tranqüilizou-a, dizendo que não era necessário; e então sumiu na noite. Com a testa franzida, meneando a cabeça e pensando consigo mesma sobre o que teria a filha aprontado daquela vez enquanto subia as escadas, Andrômeda estacou quando chegou à porta do quarto e ouviu Nymphadora murmurando, inconfundivelmente, o nome de Severus Snape.

---

Capítulo enooooooorme! Uau. Foi meio complicado escrever, principalmente a primeira parte. Mas achei bom. Espero que também gostem. Ahn, a demora foi porque estava viajando; e vocês não fazem idéia do quanto senti falta disso aqui )

Obrigada pelos comentários, povo!


	15. Doze Horas

O burburinho à porta morreu quando Snape surgiu e fez uso de seu mais gélido tom de voz, perguntando:

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?"; embora, claro, ele tivesse um palpite muito bom quanto a isso.

Felizmente, ainda mantinha muitos de seus hábitos de espião e um deles era jamais se separar de sua varinha, estivesse onde estivesse: uma das mãos a segurava firme dentro das vestes enquanto Potter e os Weasley se amontoavam à porta, parecendo momentaneamente confusos e um tanto abobalhados, como se não soubessem o que fazer em seguida. O maldito Potter, então, tomou o controle da situação:

"Já sabemos de tudo. Seu plano miserável falhou... Ranhoso"; ele concluiu com um sorrisinho.

"Plano?"foi a vez de Snape ficar confuso "De que está falando, seu..."

"Tonks está segura em nossa casa..."

"... e viemos cuidar para que continue assim"; os gêmeos se adiantaram, intercalando-se naquele seu costumeiro ridículo modo.

A preocupação ao ouvir o nome 'dela' deve ter se estampado em seu rosto, porque a Weasley-mãe, empurrando o marido, os filhos e Potter para o lado como se fossem pinos de boliche, adiantou-se, ficou na ponta dos pés e, estendendo o indicador até quase encostar no nariz de Snape, começou:

"Como teve a audácia? Se aproveitar dela num momento de fraqueza... uma moça tão maravilhosa... direita... não é pro seu bico!"

"... e que bico, mamãe", disse um dos gêmeos, entre risadinhas, dando cotoveladas nas costelas do outro. Snape estreitou os olhos.

"De acordo com as normas desta escola", ele começou, entediado e de forma mecânica como se recitasse palavra por palavra o regimento interno de Hogwarts, "tenho autoridade para deter todo e qualquer intruso que ousar colocar os pés no castelo"; concluiu, sacando a varinha e dando um passo à frente, enquanto decidia se era melhor desarmá-los ou petrificá-los primeiro.

Harry colocou-se à frente dos outros:

"Não há intruso algum, eles estão comigo."

"Não me parece que seus aposentos fiquem sequer próximos daqui, Potter."

"Não ouviu, Ranhoso?", apontando a varinha, garota Weasley se destacou do grupo, tomando o lugar do namorado. "Viemos cuidar para que Tonks continue dona de si mesma."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, mais por força do hábito, porque não tinha a mais vaga idéia do que aquela garota maluca tinha acabado de dizer:

"Sério? E como é que pretendem fazer isso?"

A formação ruiva em torno dele foi a resposta: num piscar de olhos, Snape se viu cercado por cabelos flamejantes e varinhas apontadas para seu peito. Instintivamente, voltou alguns passos, de forma que ficasse protegido pelo arco da porta, enquanto resmungava alguma coisa.

"Agora, se houver alguém nessa, ah, comissão, que possua um mínimo de civilização e queira me explicar que maldito plano é esse..."

"E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de falar em civilização...", comentou Ron, encarando friamente nos olhos o ex-professor.

"Basta" disse o Weasley-pai, ele agora avançando, a varinha na ponta do braço esticado. "Já perdemos tempo demais com essa conversa furada."

A maior vantagem de se enfrentar Grifinórios em duelos era que eram, em sua maioria esmagadora, bastante transparentes quanto ao feitiço que iam usar, ainda que apenas pensassem nele. Assim, quando Arthur Weasley pensou usar um i expelliarmus /i contra Snape, não foi surpresa alguma para este. E Snape já estava inclusive protegido: enquanto voltava para a segurança de seu quarto, caminhando de costas, havia criado uma barreira invisível entre si e os Weasley, que agora se amontoavam do outro lado, parecendo mais abobalhados do que nunca, mesmo que praguejassem e socassem os punhos contra seu escudo.

"Lembrete para as próximas semanas: criar um que seja à prova de som"; murmurou Severus para si mesmo, tamborilando os dedos da mão livre sobre o peito. Então, ergueu a voz: "Espero que tenham uma excelente noite aí no chão frio. Agora, se não se importam, irei me recolher. Ah, sim"; ele ergueu a varinha: "_Abba_..."

"Acho que não, Ranhoso", corrigiu uma voz odiosamente familiar, bastante próxima a seu ouvido.

"Potter!"

De fato. Jogando longe a capa da invisibilidade, que havia usado para passar por Snape enquanto os Weasley o cercavam, o maldito Garoto que Venceu se revelou. E por mais Grifinório que fosse, ele havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas em combate. Quando Snape se deu conta, voava pelos ares, atravessando a sala, passando por sobre a mesa que usava para preparar poções, e indo se chocar dolorosamente contra uma estante abarrotada de frascos. Os Weasley comemoram do outro lado da porta quando Severus aterrisou com estrondo no chão.

"Então, Ranhoso, onde é que está?"

Snape, ainda tonto, endireitou-se, focalizando a vista e tentando encontrar a varinha.Estava em seu território... só precisva de algum tempo... se recompor, e então... graças a Slytherin a mesa era comprida e larga o suficiente para que Potter não o enxergasse nem o alcançasse logo; e a pouca iluminação costumeira colaborava para que ele se ocultasse. Faíscas vermelhas lampejaram poucos metros acima e à esquerda.

"Quebre um só frasco que seja, Potter, e irá pagar caro", Snape ameaçou, agora de joelhos, tateando o chão.

"Só um tipo de poção será destruída essa noite."

De que raios aquele moleque imbecil estava falando, afinal? Mas Snape teve sua atenção desviada: finalmente enxergara sua varinha: estava exatamente na extremidade da mesa para a qual Potter se encaminhava. Pensando rápido, tirou a capa e jogou-a para o outro lado; e respirou aliviado quando ouviu os passos se dirigindo para lá. Ainda de joelhos, alcaçou a varinha e então... ficou de pé, mas a desprezível família ruiva alertou Potter, berrando alucinados. Mas era tarde demais: com um movimento displicente da varinha de Severus, o Garoto que venceu tombou, já desacordado, sobre o frio chão de pedra.

oOo

"Por favor... Severus, não...", gemeu Tonks mais uma vez em seu sono inquieto.

E mais inquieta ainda ficou Andrômeda. Porque aquele nome? Teria Snape algo a ver com aquele estado lastimável em que sua filha se encontrava? Milhares de hipóteses, uma mais desagradável que a outra, passaram por sua mente, enquanto ela andava para cima e para baixo pelo quarto. Aah mas aquele... Snape, haveria de se ver com ela, seriamente, se houvesse encostado um dedo que fosse em Nymphadora. Inclusive, a primeira coisa que faria assim que ela abrisse os olhos seria um inquéiro detalhado. Mas agora... tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

"Beba isso, Nymphadora"; ela tentou inutilmente faze a filha engolir uma colherada de algum elixir.

Inutilmente, pois Tonks havia apagado por completo; parecendo agora mergulhada em um sono tranqüilo. Andie não sabia mas, dentro da filha, a contra-poção havia ganho a batalha. E agora, Tonks dormiria por doze horas ininterruptas, ao fim das quais todo e qualquer vestígio de seu amor por Severus Snape seria extinto.

oOo

"Harry! Harry! O que foi que esse desgraçado fez com você?", esgoelava-se a garota Weasley por trás da barreira, acompanhada por um coro das mais diversas ofensas.

O maravilhoso plano que tivera há pouco, de simplesmente virar as costas, trancar a porta do quarto e ir dormir, havia ido por água abaixo. Por mais que fosse... Potter, não podia simplesmente deixá-lo desacordado ali, ainda mais em suas condições atuais. Onde é que estava aquele inútil do Filch quando se precisava dele?

"Afastem-se! ", ele ordenou, aproximando-se da porta. "Preciso chamar a diretora e acabar o mais rápido possível com essa insanidade."

"Só passando por cima da gente", adiantaram-se os gêmeos, fazendo bravata.

"Como queiram." Snape revirou os olhos e então, com um amplo movimento horizontal da varinha, derrubou os dois de uma só vez. Seus crânios se chocaram com um som de cocos maduros. A Sra. Weasley, uivando, atirou-se sobre os filhos.

"Como ousa? Oh, meus meninos, meus preciosos meninos...!"

Snape deu de ombros; e avançou, agora protegido apenas pela varinha. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, Arthur Weasley colocou-se na frente dos dois filhos restantes, enquanto berrava um feitiço protetor. Então, finalmente, Filch surgiu manquitolando na outra extremidade do corredor; vendo a confusão, acelerou o passo. Mas Snape o dispensou:

"Vá chamar Minerva. Agora!"

Distraído, Snape não percebeu Ronald Weasley apontando a varinha por baixo do braço do pai; e finalmente foi imobilizado.

"Não podemos nocauteá-lo; ele tem que nos dizer onde está", adiantou-se Arthur, fazendo finos fios surgirem de sua varinha e se enroscarem em torno de Snape, que agora sentia o corpo pendendo frouxo no ar. A filha intrometida retirou a varinha das mãos de Severus, gaurdando-a no bolso.

"Então, Snape, onde é que está?", perguntou o Weasley-pai. "Quanto mais rápido colaborar, mais rápido terminaremos... a nossa parte. Provavelmente teremos de dar parte da situação no Ministério... apenas uma formalidade, claro."

"Quantas vezes terei de repetir", Snape sussurrou por entre os dentes cerrados, "de que não faço a menor idéia de que disparate é esse que estão dizendo..."

" Com não?", debochou Gina. "O artifício que usou para... conquistar Tonks."

Snape franziu a testa.

"Artifício?"

"A Poção do Amor, cara!", explodiu Ron, exasperado.

"Poção do Amor?", repetiu Snape.

" De que outra forma Tonks ficaria com você?", perguntou a garota, examinando-o de cima a baixo.

Poção do Amor, repetiu Snape mais uma vez, mas agora apenas para si mesmo Lembranças ddesagradáveis lhe afloraram à mente, memórias de um certo grupinho orgulhoso e petulante de rapazes; que se dobravam de rir anunciando para toda a escola que tanto tempo perdido com o narigão enfiado nos livros e caldeirões, se não fosse para descobrir uma solução para a oleosidade excessiva daqueles cabelos, seria com toda a certeza para aprender uma Poção do Amor infalível... de que outra forma ele conseguiria uma garota? Eram exatamente essas as palavras que eles costumavam usar, Snape ainda se lembrava muito bem. E sentiu uma fúiria insana tomando conta de si; porém, com os braços presos como estavam, o soco que queria dar no Weasley mais próximo se viu reduzido a um ridículo cambalear.

Molly, prevendo as intenções de Snape, ergueu-se num pulo e colocou-se ao lado do marido. Snape, então, se viu sendo cutucado por quarto varinhas furiosas.

"Onde está? Vamos, diga!"

"Então", Severus vociferou, o rosto deformado de fúria e desdém, "vocês crêem que seja impossível alguém se interessar pela minha pessoa por vontade própria"; e sua vontade era rir, jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar escancaradamente.

"Estamos esperando"; a garota ruiva deu um cutucão particularmente doloroso em seu estômago. Snape ia revidar, quando...

" Parem imediatamente com isso!"

"Meu filho, o que é que está fazendo aqui?", espantou-se Molly com a chegada de Carlinhos.

"Era só o que faltava... mais um ruivo maluco..."

"Pare, Snape. Vim porque Tonks pediu; vim para defendê-lo."

"Defender?", indignou-se Molly.

"Esse...?"

Carlinhos respirou fundo; e então, começou:

"Defender. Não existe Poção alguma... a Tonks... realmente o ama"; e vendo cinco pares curiosos de olhos voltados para si, ele se explicou mais: "Ela me contou há poucas semanas..."

"Ela contou..."

"Sim, Snape, ela me contou. Ela sabe que pode confiar em mim"; e sustentou o olhar de Snape. Severus ainda não se sentia exatamente à vontade com aquela intimidade entre os dois, mas... algo na expressão de Carlinhos lhe dizia que o ruivo sabia, sim, de seu ciúme, e tentava assegurá-lo de que não precisava se preocupar.

"Como podemos saber se é mesmo verdade?"

" Tonks jamais saberia que está sendo enfeitiçada..."

" É, ele a enganou, olha só esse sorriso de vitória... fez todos nós de idiotas, todo esse tempo...!"

"Parem!" Carlinhos ergueu a voz. "Ele não a enganou. Conheço Tonks há anos, vocês sabem muito bem. Sei com ela fica quando está apaixonada. É real, aceitem."

Snape apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ah, o gosto da vitória...

"Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, a minha varinha"; ele pediu.

" Não acredito nisso"; disse Ron, os ombros caídos.

" Eu só acredito depois de vasculhar todo o escritório do Ranhoso."

" Nem pensar "; respondeu Snape, indo se postar, com dificuldade, à entrada de seus aposentos.

Quatro Weasleys avançaram, um tentou impedi-los. A situação parecia querer se complicar novamente quando McGonagall surgiu, afinal, ainda amarrando a faixa de seu roupão xadrez.

"Mas o que é que está havendo aqui?" perguntou em tom de voz cortante.

" Um engano, diretora", adiantou-se Carlinhos.

Ela passou os olhos em torno da cena: quatro Weasley belicosos, dois derrubados no chão, o vice-diretor de Hogwarts amarrado como um queijo italiano.

"Arthur, Molly, Severus... expliquem-se!"

" Tudo o que sei é que estava me preparando para ir dormir quando fui sumariamente atacado por esta... horda de desajustados."

Minerva interrogou-os com o olhar.

" Nós... tivemos uma denúncia séria de que Snape estaria usando... uma Poção do Amor ", respondeu o Sr. Weasley.

" Snape? Usando uma Poção do Amor?" Minerva tornou a fitar Severus por cima dos óculos quadrados, parecendo levemente divertida. "E em quem, exatamente, ele estaria usando essa tal Poção, Arthur?"

" Em Tonks."

"Em Tonks!" ela repetiu, a voz aguda, como se nunca tivesse ouvido absurdo maior. "Mas é claro que não. Eles não precisaria disso... Perguntem a Albus, se quiserem..."

" Devo supor que ele também contou ", murmurou Snape do seu canto, aborrecido. Já havia gente demais, para seu gosto, sabendo de seu relacionamento com Tonks.

" Ora, mas é claro! E mesmo que não houvesse me contado... qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção seria capaz de notar algo entre vocês dois, Severus... ", ela lhe deu um sorriso rápido. "Ora, se comportando como dois adolescentes..."

Snape reagiu como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago; e só não se sentiu pior porque a expressão dos Weasley, particularmente dos dois mais novos, conseguia ser ainda mais desolada, arrasada e murcha.

"E então, de quem foi a brilhante idéia da poção?"

" Porque é que eu tenho a impressão de que a resposta não vai me surpreender?"

De fato, Snape não se surpreendeu.

--

Ae! Finally! O último capítulo! Mas ainda temos uma ou outra coisa pra resolver.. o que, afinal, aconteceu com a Tonks? E Andromeda; finalmente vai descobrir o caso de sua filha com Snape? Se ele ainda existir, é claro... Ah, odeio acabar fics, vocês não fazem idéia... bate aquela nostalgia... enfim, vou deixar a choradeira pro epílogo ;D

Obrigadaaaaaaa, Gude Potter! E cadê o resto dos leitores? Estão quietinhos demais, snifffff:


	16. Epílogo

_1 de Setembro de 2000._

Minerva McGonagall pediu a atenção dos alunos ao término do banquete daquele início de ano.

"Nosso novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tem algo a dizer a vocês", ela disse, lançando um olhar incisivo a Harry por cima dos óculos de aro quadrado.

O rapaz se colocou de pé; e imediatamente foi aplaudido, com entusiasmo e longamente, por toda a escola. Meio constrangido, ele ergueu as mãos, pedindo que encerrassem a homenagem.

"Obrigado", ele agradeceu, parecendo um pouco sem jeito, como sempre acontecia nesses momentos. " Muito obrigado. Sinto-me honrado com tamanha demonstração de afeto. E gostaria de dizer que... há alguém aqui essa noite... "; e nesse momento seu rosto pareceu se contrair; e ele tomou fôlego e as palavras seguintes soaram por entre dentes cerrados, como se estivessem sendo sido ditas contra sua vontade, "há alguém que merece, muito mais do que eu, todos esses aplausos. Esse alguém é"; e então, sua luta interna pareceu ter atingido seu grau máximo quando disse: "Severus Snape."

Imediatamente todos os olhos se voltaram para o Professor de Poções. Reclinado confortavelmente contra sua cadeira, ele parecia extremamente satisfeito: o canto de seus lábios se curvava para cima e ele tamborilava lentamente os dedos sobre a mesa, com os olhos semicerrados. Se alguém desviasse os olhos um tantinho para o lado, veria a Professora de Feitiços, com seus cabelos rosa-chiclete eriçados, alternando olhares entre Harry e Severus, com a boca aberta e uma expressão que misturava incredulidade, surpresa e divertimento.

"O Professor Snape", Harry continuou, com o rosto distorcido, como se tivesse mordido um limão bem azedo, "nunca foi reconhecido da maneira como merece. Seja por nós, alunos, seja pela maioria esmagadora da comunidade bruxa. Ele é um bruxo excepcional, detentor de vastos conhecimentos em várias áreas da Magia. Ninguém jamais preparou uma poção como ele. Suas habilidades em duelo são lendárias. assim como seus conhecimentos em... Artes das Trevas"; e uma ou outra pessoa, que assistia à cena mais de perto, podia ter jurado ver Harry lançar um olhar significativo e não muito amigável a Snape nessa hora. "Isso para não falarmos de História da Magia, Herbologia, Aritmancia; e sua incrível inteligência e perspicácia no geral."

O rapaz fez uma pausa para beber um cálice inteiro de suco de abóbora, enquanto se lamentava. Quem dera ele tivesse tido o mesmo castigo de Ron, apenas levar umas broncas da namorada. A bem da verdade, Snape parecia não ter se importado muito com a presença de Gina ou Ron naquela aventura. Exceto pelo fato de ter descontado previamente cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, devido a "comportamento indevido da Srta. Weasley", Snape concentrara sua sede de vingança apenas nele, Harry. Lembrando-se que ainda faltava uma boa parte de seu "castigo" a ser cumprida, ele se apressou a falar:

"As pessoas se esquecem de que o Professor Snape foi, tanto quanto eu, foi uma peça essencial para a derrota de Voldemort no ano passado. Devemos muito a ele. Como saldar nosso débito para com um bruxo que arriscou sua vida durante anos, traindo o próprio Voldemort? Quem jamais saberá que riscos correu, o quanto se sacrificou, podendo encontrar a morte a cada vez que era chamado à presença de Voldemort? Isso enquanto era criticado; e mais que isso, condenado sumariamente por todos nós... e ainda assim, até hoje não o vemos como vemos a nós mesmos. Herói de Guerra, sim, mas..."

Snape jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu abertamente, suspirando. Tonks, ainda com os olhos desmesuradamente abertos, engoliu a muito custo uma gargalhada.

"... mas nunca um ser humano. E, na verdade... tudo isso que eu acabo de dizer aplica-se a vários de nós, mas... principalmente a mim. Sim, a mim"; ele reforçou ante o olhar descrente de seus alunos. "E eu... lhe peço desculpas, Professor", Harry se virou para o Mestre de Poções, embora o tom de voz que usasse seria muito mais apropriado para fazer alguma ameaça de morte, "por ter sido incapaz de supor que existiam sentimentos e um coração palpitante por trás dessa... fachada tão gélida."

"Pode parar com o sentimentalismo barato, Potter", Severus disse por fim, erguendo a mão esquerda, antes que as coisas se complicassem. "Aceito seu pedido de desculpas."

"Não imagina como me deixa aliviado", respondeu Harry, irônico, curvando a cabeça para o outro.

oOo

_10 de Setembro de 2000._

"Ai, não. Não quero beber mais nada a não ser água pelos próximos três meses", disse Tonks, recusando o copo de uísque de fogo com uma careta e as duas mãos estendidas na frente do corpo, como se se protegesse de alguma criatura incômoda.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha; e seus lábios se curvaram um nada para cima enquanto levava o copo aos lábios. Seus olhos atentos não a perdiam de vista por um só minuto que fosse. Viu-a inclinando-se para a frente e ordenando a uma torre branca que avançasse algumas casas; e então, recostando-se contra o estofo macio da poltrona.

"Até hoje não sei se afofo ou esgano aqueles três", ela sorriu. "Você consegue imaginar alguma coisa mais doce? Me salvar...!"; e ergueu os olhos para o teto, sonhadora.

"Bem, se não se estiver satisfeita, a porta está aberta. Pode ir pedir ao... Potter", ele cuspiu o nome, "que tente salvá-la novamente"; e então, virou a cara para parede, com o nariz torcido e a boca crispada de raiva. Não havia nada para se rir naquela história.

Por mais que Harry houvesse se desculpado em público (e ele sabia muito bem o quanto havia sido difícil para o rapaz fazer aquilo), era claro que Severus jamais o perdoaria realmente. Privacidade era uma das coisas que ele mais prezava; e além de invadir sua vida particular, ainda haviam chegado ao cúmulo de preparar uma Contra-Poção do Amor... por sorte, haviam ido direto nas Contra-Poções, que funcionavam apenas contra quem houvesse se apaixonado por meio de uma Poção do Amor. Ele se sentia absurdamente furioso, insano e seus instintos assassinos voltaram perigosamente à tona quando simplesmente pensava no que aconteceria se, por acaso, o novo trio maravilha se decidisse por alguma das poções capazes de realmente... extirpar o amor verdadeiro. Porque, não, o amor não podia ser criado por meio de uma Poção, apenas simulado. Mas utilizando-se do mesmo princípio do i Obliviate /i , transposto para algum preparado ou elixir, a pessoa simplesmente... esquecia como, por que e por quem havia se apaixonado. E o que garantiria que Tonks se apaixonaria de novo por ele?

Tanto esforço, tanto sacrifício... jogado pelos ares porque três pirralhos que não eram capazes de cuidar da própria vida tinham que se intrometer... o contato físico entre ele e Tonks sempre vinha com a intensidade de uma descarga elétrica. Pensamentos dissolveram-se como fumaça quando ela, estendendo uma perna, alcançou a dele do outro lado do tabuleiro de xadrez. Seu pescoço girou e seus olhos ficaram imediatamente presos nos olhos negros que cintilavam à sua frente. A lateral da bota dela subia e descia lentamente por sua perna, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo relaxado e tenso. Foi só quando tudo estava praticamente terminado que Snape soubera do quão perto estivera de perdê-la; e ainda assim, a sensação de alívio que sentia agora era imensa. Ora, xadrez. O que ele queria agora era moldar sua boca contra a dela, sorver seu gosto para, mais uma vez, se certificar de que era real. Sentir as mãos dela arrancando arrepios ao envolver sua nuca e deslizar por suas costas. Mmmm. Aquilo tudo soava delicioso. Por que não?

"Aha, parece que ele finalmente chegou", dise Tonks, deixando um vazio incômodo no lugar das carícias, e ficando de pé.

As batidas à porta o lembraram porque não.

"Vamos", ele se levantou, enrugando a testa e alisando a longa capa negra.

Tonks, que ia na frente, abriu a grande porta de ferro fundido para um rosto conhecido.

"E aí, Kingsley!", Snape desviou os olhos quando os dois se abraçaram.

"Shacklebolt", Severus inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento. Mas o outro fez questâo de apertar-lhe a mão.

"Snape. Devo-lhe desculpas. Tonks acabou me contando tudo..."

Seerus apenas fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse "esqueça". Estava ansioso e preocupado demais para qualquer outra coisa que não... seu compromisso daquela noite. E por causa dele, o tempo parecia passar rápido demais: num piscar de olhos haviam deixado o castelo e aparatado em frente a uma charmosa casa localizada num subúrbio trouxa em Londres.

"Duas horas?", perguntou o auror, consultando o relógio. Tonks confirmou acenando a cabeça. "Se resolverem sair antes, basta me enviar um patrono", ele sorriu, dando uma piscadela cúmplice a Severus.

"Ora, que é isso. O Snape aqui é um cara durão", Tonks deu um soco no braço dele e sorriu carinhosamente. "Não é?"

"Por Merlin. É só um jantar", ele respondeu, tentando parecer entediado a fim de disfarçar o nervosismo.

Kingsley riu; e se despediu.

"Às dez, então, estarei de volta", E com um sonoro "crack", desapareceu.

"Vamos", Tonks chamou, enlaçando o braço no dele.

"Espere", Snape pediu. As pernas travaram naquele pedaço de chão e se recusaram a ir adiante. Ele afrouxou o colarinho, tentando respirar com mais facilidade; e toda sua postura era muito tensa.

"Relaxa. Ela não vai comer você, sabe", disse Tonks, tentando ficar séria, mas as covinhas despontavam dos lados do rosto.

Ele inspirou profundamente, fitando os próprios sapatos. Simplesmente não se reconhecia quando começava a agir assim; sempre fora de encarar os mais difíceis desafios de frente...! E agora... agora ele estava tentando fazer tudo do jeito certo. Mas nunca fora de se iludir; e sabia muito bem o que pensavam dele.

"Quais as chances dela... colocar algum obstáculo... entre nós? ele murmurou, parecendo tão preocupado que ela derreteu."

"Ela não vai fazer isso", respondeu Tonks, se aproximando. "Nem tem como, sabe, com o passado dela... com ele. Ela tem muito orgulho dessa história. Relaxa", ela sussurrou bem pertinho dos lábios dele. "Apenas não seja tão neurótico, e tudo vai correr bem"; e então, beijou-o longamente, mas mesmo esse beijo pareceu ter durado apenas alguns segundos, porque logo ela se afastou. "E mesmo que colocasse, ela não mudaria o que eu sinto. A gente simplesmente continuaria junto, e ponto." Então, ela sacudiu os ombros. "Dane-se a aprovação dos outros, quem é que se importa com isso?"

Aquilo não parecia muito certo, porque Snape era uma pessoa muito tradicional. Mas deu de ombros, não havia muito mais o que pudesse fazer... ali. Ela ainda tentou afastar para trás das orelhas dele os longos cabelos negros e muito lustrosos (mas hoje, porque estavam limpos e reluzentes) antes de tocar a campainha. Então, a porta de abriu para revelar um homem, apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, Snape, com cabelos castanhos um pouquinho envelhecidos, olhos negros brilhantes e um sorriso no rosto.

"Sr. Snape", ele sacudiu-lhe a mão em um aperto.

E Snape soube imediatamente de quem Tonks havia herdado aquele seu lado tão... simpático. E não pode deixar de notar o quanto Ted Tonks lembrava... bem, o ex dela. Mas Tonks não tinha apenas um lado simpático; possuía também um lado que podia ser terrível, proveniente daquela nobre e antiga família bruxa. E a responsável por ele entrou em seu campo de visão quando Snape colocou os dois pés dentro do hall de entrada. Porque ela tinha de ser tão parecida com a maldita irmã, ali parada de braços cruzados, e com, ele podia jurar, aquele ar hostil no rosto?

"Sr. Snape", ela disse com a voz rouca, a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos meio fechados. Depois de alguns segundos tensos, estendeu a mão.

"Sra. Tonks."

"Incrível como Nymphadora consegue se superar nos... tipos que traz aqui em casa."

"Mamãe!", Tonks censurou, com um ar de horror no rosto.

Ele abriu a boca umas duas vez, com uma idéia melhor que a outra sobre o que responder. Mas não podia, fora ali fazer tudo do jeito certo... então apenas ignoraria a mulher.

"Mas eu duvido...", e então, um sorriso irônico e ao mesmo tempo divertido iluminou o rosto de Andrômeda Tonks, "que ela consiga causar sequer um décimo do barulho que foi quando anunciei meu noivado com Ted. Desista, filha, essa você já perdeu."

Snape soltou o ar que até então trouxera preso nos pulmões. Tonks sorriu, meneando a cabeça. E Ted se aproximou, trazendo uma garrafa de hidromel nas mãos e se desculpando, dizendo carinhosamente o quanto o senso de humor de sua mulher era estranho. E o clima se tornou bem mais leve.

De qualquer forma... aquela seria uma longa noite.

FINITE INCANTATEM!


	17. notas finais

com o coração partido

repetindo mais uma vez a ladainha de fim de fic: é muito doloroso chegar ao fim de uma história. tanto tempo de envolvimento com os personagens, torcendo por eles, convivendo com eles... chega ao fim. na verdade eu só não fico mais chateada porque... eu gosto TANTO de escrever esses dois nesse universo que sim, eu sei, vou acabar escrevendo uma continuação. assim que tiver uma BOA idéia, é lógico ;D

(ah, também aceito sugestões ;D ah! e eu reescrevi o capítulo quatro, na cena da conversa da tonks com a andrômeda na cozinha, é bom salientar ;D)

well. quanto à fic em si, ainda acho que podia ter desenvolvido melhor uma ou outra coisa (inclusive a andie; mas esse epílogo compensou um pouquinho, huh?), costurado melhor o roteiro, mas no geral fiquei satisfeita. queria a todo custo evitar um clima "comédia-pastelão-tosca-hollywoodiana", vocês sabem: correrias inúteis pra lá e pra cá, gente tropeçando, humor "físico", "altas confusões" (nhé). só ficou faltando uma cena que eu queria muito ter escrito, que era sobre a luna comentando algo sobre SS & NT, mas não deu pra encaixar, uma pena...! tudo bem, talvez ela apareça na terceira parte. blablabla.

ah, uma coisa importante: apesar de parecer que sim, eu NÃO ODEIO o harry. pelo contrário. gosto cada vez mais dele; e no sexto livro, então... o garoto se superou, tá maravilhoso! acontece que ele e o snape são antagonistas; simples assim. e odeio muito menos os weasley.

também devo dizer que me diverti MUITO escrevendo o epílogo, eu dava risada sozinha na rua quando estava construindo ele.

wheee, de novo: obrigada, vinola, pela solução pros meus problemas D

e por último: não, o snape nunca viu "brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças" ;D

agora, pra manter o pessoal por dentro do que eu estou planejando:

1. fic da tonks comensal: ainda sem nome. provavelmente será a próxima série que vou escrever. eu to MUITO empolgada com essa história, ela tem tanto potencial... justamente por isso quero planejar bem.

2. BSSM: a tal RL/NT que eu to enrolando desde o ano passado. O trailer deve entrar no ar essa semana ;D

3. ai, deus. eu não acredito que eu vou escrever isso! assim: um belo dia (ok, foi na semana passada) eu estava assistindo à noviça rebelde (sim, eu gosto MUITO desse filme, me deixa!). e tem uma cena onde a maria (a noviça) dá uma PUTA tropeçada no cascalho, e na hora eu pensei "OMG! isso é TÃo tonks!"; e isso porque eu já tinha começado a viajar quando as freiras cantam a música "how do you solve a problem like maria" (heh, sim, eu sei os nomes e as letras das músicas), dizendo que a muié é uma palhaça e coisa e tal. ain. e aquele capitão é tão... snape! e no começo era só um delírio mas aí, as malditas morgana e vinola ficaram colocando lenha na fogueira. e é tudo culpa delas, viu! hmpf. preparem-se, porque vão rolar umas coisas muito surreais, até fiquei com medo de mim O.o

4. one-shots e séries curtas:

- P.O./remus/tonks: na verdade, eu já tinha escrito metade dessa e tive a grande capacidade de perder. don't ask. vou abordar as coisas por um ângulo até hoje nunca visto, mwahahaha!

- sirius/harry: ééééé. adoro sirius/harry! é tão perfeito. vai ser uma série curtinha, ao mesmo tempo fofa e com uns toques de angst, bem como eu gosto.

- tonks/fleur: siiiim! femmeslash na área. tudo porque no livro seis a fleur simplesmente não pára de falar na tonks (ok, não é tanto assim, mas convenhamos). essa tá praticamente pronta, devo publicar logo.

(pelo andar da carruagem, no ano 2010 eu termino de escrever tudo)

enfim. quem quiser ser avisado de toda e qualquer fic, ou de alguma específica, já sabe, é so deixar nome e e-mail nos comentários ;D

por últimos, meus agradecimentos a todo mundo que acompanhou, seja desde o começo ou quem pegou o bonde andando. aos tímidos que só lêem mas que, mesmo assim, me deixam lisonejada perdendo tempo com essas palavrinhas que eu escrevo. agadecimentos MAIS que especiais a quem comentou:

sheyla snape, gude potter, angel/bella black malfoy, regina, laís, renata, nanda e lizzy (e mil desculpas se esqueci alguém!)

e meus pêsames pra quem faz de comentário uma barganha, do tipo "eu comento na sua, você comenta na minha, ok?". isso é tão... lamentável. típico de gente insegura que se aproveita de inseguranças de outras pessoas pra ter a falsa impressão de que a fic tá bombando. que graça isso tem? eu comento porque a história me tocou, me comoveu de alguma forma. não porque fulano é amiguinho ou eu quero mais comentários na minha história. e me sentiria muitíssimo satisfeita se os comentários nas minhas fics fossem feitos pelo primeiro motivo. mas enfim. cada um sabe de si.

se cuidem; e até a próxima o/


End file.
